Bitten By Interest
by Ranexagon
Summary: Bloodlust driven and rebelious, Gregory Sackville-Bagg is the most raged Vampire to roam the Earth. But delighted with a young girl's body of hunger and sexual desires, he must fight the monstrous urges in him for the first time, and apparently start to develop an alien feeling he had never experienced. Soon, they will both be bitten by interest.
1. Chapter 1: Not My Type

_**A/N: Greetings my fellow readers! I am amazingly delighted to honor this new story to Fanfiction! I just hope you guys will like it. The Vampires here are way...out of the classic ones. You'll see in a minute why.**_

_**Rated T for some horror scenarios, languange and shifting into the end is some brief sexuality that might change the rating.**_

_**And...I know the name of my OC is a boy's name, but what the Hell. To me, it's a unisex and it sounds beast.**_

_**Please excuse some mistakes, my editor was way to sick today! As in even if you're her best friend, you'd be running out of the damn house.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_Chapter 1: Not My Type_

_**'Okay, this one goes onto this shelf and this one goes onto that...oh..shit...REALLY tall one.' **_I winced in cower as my eyes rose at such extreme apex.

I groaned, getting a good look at the hellish book. "Do..I have to? It's really...high..."

To answer mentally. Yes. If I wanted to keep this job and my _sanity _I would have to go through the worse. And fuck yeah, heights are the worst. My one traumatic fear that could change my entire universal life in mere seconds. There were only 2 solutions with this tragic problem.

Suck it up and do it.

Or be a coward and run to my idiot boss. I'd rather fall face first from a skyscraper. So, number 1!

That's just my dilemma. But...this couldn't be _so_ bad. I think.

Shifting my rather tall step ladder infront of the bookcase, I trembled slightly as the ground below me began to get farther and farther away from my sight with each foot ascending higher and higher. I gripped the bookcase for life in one hand, shutting my eyes tightly.

_**'You call this a damned **__**STEP **__**ladder? Hahaha, might as well climb Mt. Everest for all I care!' **_I mentally whined, reaching the final _7th_. Ya'll hear me? _**7th**_ step. I was officially 8 ft. high off the ground.

Luckily, the bookcase was a help for hold, but that didn't make the situation any better considering my mind played tricks on me when I dared look down.

_**'Don't look down, don't look down, don't FUCKING look down!' **_I chanted, desperate to not let my curiosity earn the best of me _and_ my job. I peeped my eyes open, but as if my body had an instinctive reflex to explore my surroundings, it sadly did. I gasped at the floor, appearing as if it were 200 ft. away. With spikes out of it. Waiting for my fall.

Filled _painfully _with patience.

My shaking hand grasped the book so tightly I swore its pigmentation brightened by the minute into a snow pale. Oh sweet God. Help through this Hell, Satan a.k.a my boss, is enduring me to do! But bravery surged through my fearful perspective and set the book on its right place. I inhaled heavily in relief.

Happy endings weren't for everyone though. And that 'everyone' was _me_.

"Sawyer! Are you done with the book stacking?" A booming voice echoed throughout the entire bookstore, obviously startling me as my balance suddenly melted away and my entire body lost coordination in a blink of an eye.

My feet staggered back from the surprise and my hand's hold loosened, unlocking itself from the bookcase.

"Wah-whoa-grah- ahh!" I shrieked, gravity dumping itself onto (oh, why God) me when I fell off, feeling air for a good 2 seconds then onto the hard ground on my back, an ache slithering up and down my spine and the step ladder also falling in the process. "Ugh!"

"What the Hell was all that racket, Saw- ohh..." My boss came darting into the column of bookcases I was in. He had an apathetic expression on his face. "Should've known by that girlish scream."

Growling, I got up on the soles of my feet and steadied myself then picked the ladder up. I grumbled as I passed him to return the unsteady death ladder, "Leave me alone, Barlon."

"Oh c'mon, toots, you know how...un-graceful you are, no offense." He snickered in the background in his actually light Scottish accent. He sounded more American to me.

"Uh, offense!" I scoffed with hatred.

He howled in laughter as he made his way back to his office. I angrily slammed the ladder into the storage room, fury blazing through my blood.

"Cunt face," I digustedly drawled quietly, closing the storage room shut and grabbing my bag to go home from my shift.

"Bye sweetheart!" My boss cooed from his office teasingly when my hand was on the door.

Smirking, I glanced over my shoulder. "By ass soul!"

He sneered at me, but I exited out of the store with pride and victory.

Fuck yeah.

I bounced down the flights of stairs that led into the store, the cold humid wind of Scotland fanning my heated body. I swiped my phone out and called my Auntie Dottie. My lil' nickname for her. As for my Uncle...it was still yet to be discovered in the world of nicknames.

"Hello?" Her bell-like voice rang to me.

"Hi, Auntie, mind picking me up from work?" I asked, a warm smile forming on my lips as she chuckled. I could already imagine her shaking her head at my disgrace of bringing my motor bike along. Oh my amazing bike I was gifted with when I got here! It's a black, Triumph Daytona 675. I've always loved riding motorcycles than cars, and this bike was a step ahead in the world of the UK. I rarely drove it around, the roads here still confused me, but I do ride it to school. So yeah, a licensed motorcycle rider at 16 here! Oh, Scotland.

"Okay, Saw, I'll be right there," And with that she hung up.

My family may be the only thing that doesn't bother me here. Let's list them haters that I hate! Uh...my boss, the girls at school excluding one who became quick friends with me, the snotty, immature boys at school, the snotty, immature _adults _here, and the animals that apparently had grown to hate me! Yeah..I think that's everyone.

My most hated section if you mean to ask? Well.. haha! I didn't mention them because they were a more specific group. As in, a different species.

The effing' McAshton family.

Their ugly, I'm-a-princess-and-everyone-has-to-worship-me-along-with-my-extremely-hot-boyfriend, daughter, Sarafina McAshton! Oh my god! That bitch wishes she had worship when mostly the entire student body _**loathes **_her as much as my geekish attitude. Them medusa hairstyles she always wears? To much hairspray she aims at about 200 ft. to her right and left and she WILL turn into medusa, transforming everyone into rocks by those Hellish hair products that are like contagious diseases awaiting to spread! As in, Chernobyl, Ukraine nuclear radiation meltdown spread!

Onto the rest of the toxic family. The twins were something. They weren't as annoying as sister sinister or brother bastard, but they are under my surveillance for my younger cousin, Tony Thompson. Still rich-minded as they think they are, the two of those spawns are the most childish, incompetent, failed abortions that _**ever**_, and I mean _**EVER **_made beings that God allowed to roam free on this world. But anywho, enough with those 2 twits.

The last one was obviously my most favorite one to pumble and kill 'till he rots in the deepest pits of Hell. Daniel McAshton. Ugh, I just HATE everything he does! I hate his hair. I hate his eyes. I hate the way he has no sense of fashion. I hate his breath. I hate his shoes. I hate the person who gave birth to such a monster. I hate his ego. I hate his nose. I hate his lips. I hate his ears, _**oh god**_, I hate his ears so damned much. Like someone born right out of Dumbo! I hate his house, that could be known as the White House in this country. I hate that he's the same age as me. I hate that Auntie Dottie thinks he's _**fitting **_for me. I hate his voice. I hate his future. Ya' know he wants to be an artist when he can barely fucking pick up a pencil at school? I hate his tone and attitude towards his constant flirtations with me! I hate him for making me think about him right now about hating him!

Rah! Just one wonderous thought about him nauseated me until my guts and intestines came flying out my mouth!

Though, the bright side is. If there really was a day when I was stuck here on Earth with him. Only us. I would have the honor of torturing him.

_Slowly, __**painfully...AGONIZINGLY**__._

But that dream was a one and a million chance so why let the hate subside?

Sorry, for my rather gruesome conacts with him, but no one needs to worry! I wasn't a very violent person, but I did have my keep-away-or-else-I'll-shoot-your-head-off scenarios. Those were on rare occasions though. I am actually the girl who wears nerdy glasses to read, the girl who is mellow and tameable, the girl who is mature, responsible, and protective, one of the billions of teenagers who does her homework right when she gets home, the teenager who works her butt off for one of the most stupidest people ever and guess what? You don't see her giving a damn and complaining. Yes, I enjoy life and value every second of it knowing half of the world doesn't get the house I sleep in, the food I eat, the education I listen to, and the love I earn. Yes, that's right. **EARN**. I ain't fake. My weak social status wasn't fake. And my whole life isn't fake. I don't accept people to be in my life if they only want something from me that values only them or they just like me for the money and crap of gold.

You want gold and treasures? Go dig in a ditch like the poor miners in the Gold Rush. That's a Hell of a way to do it. Or, you'll send some innocent person to do it for you?

_Sick ass rich people._

Sure I have enemies, sure I have moments where I fall on my hopes, and sure I have problems, but I only have one thing to say:

My life...is perfectly, imperfect.

Suddenly, an ear-piercing, masculine scream was heard from a near by alley which seemed to amplify the horrid noise snapped me out of the cruel thoughts and...premonitions. My breath shaking from inhalance and exhalance, I stupidly followed the cause. I always wonder and scream at those protagonists in the scary movies to NOT go follow the monster and the Hell? Look where I am now! The curiousity must be a mythical force! Yeah! That's the shit! My anxiety level built up at each step my sole hit the solid ground. Beads of sweat prickled on my head and hands, my heart beating so loudly it felt like it was about to pop right out of my ears. The sound effects of _'splatters' _and _'crunches'_ hit me. I wanted to barf at such a terrifying entrance. Just rounding the corner into the alley, my life flashed before my eyes.

"_Oh...my..God.._" I managed to gasp out, losing air.

My spastic expression was a result at such a sick sight in front of me. There, a young boy about my age of 16 years, towered above an innocent man. The boy's mouth was smothered with the scarlet liquid that used to run that man's body. His eyes crazed in hunger, coursing with red orbs. The victim's stomach was torn open and appeared empty. The young boy had something...meaty in his mouth. My mind calculated right when his head snapped at me. Red facing hazel. There in his mouth, appeared to be a long...vein-pulsing intestine and dirty bones hung out loosely in his hands.

Once taking a good sight at me, his hands clenched, the bones shattering into dust remains. He snarled, my body frozen with interest and fucking fear! I take that back, heights aren't so scary after all! Move Sawyer, move! Though that's what my mind told me, my soul and heart said: Stay. Why? So he could eat you guys up? Repellent was taking over me slowly, the teenager standing to his full height. He was bigger than my 5'6 size! Growling, he chewed the last pieces of the meat, creeping up to me.

"You smell...delightful..." He seductively purred to me through his..sharp fangs.

"W-what are you?" I stuttered, backing away.

He just roared in response, pouncing at me. I side-stepped quickly, my feet finally coordinating with me as I turned my body around, running like I was on drugs with the cops hot on my trails. Adrenaline charged particles must've oceaned in my blood because I felt my feet pump faster as the creature followed me at about 3 ft. behind.

I wasn't fast enough though.

Damn exercise!

A heavy weight trampled me down. I sreeched, falling onto my back. Gratefully. His hands gripped my neck, the nails digging into them. I tried in vain to reach air, but my windpipe was gradually contrasting smaller. My hands tried so hard to pry his grasp off, but no use. I drank in his features, needing the temptation to know who my murder actually was. He was greyish-pale, his eyes were a red color, his face was sculpted beautifullly, an ovalish tinge to it. His hair was spiked up in high points while the others were lain down in resemblance of a mullet. I whimpered as his mouth lowered down to my neck.

Well Earth, it was nice knowing you. I never thought I deserved this long, painful death.

AT ALL.

Of course as my mind pleaded a miracle came alast.

A flash of headlights hit us and the monster cried out in pain. The boy snarled, glancing down at me for a second. Instead of seeing the pure venomous glare I had just witnessed, his eyes shown fear, regret, and...adoration. Once the car neared he darted off of me and sprinted away at the opposite direction.

I stayed still, crying. The car swerved in front of me, a familiar blonde jumping out.

"_Sawyer_? What's wrong?" My Auntie Dottie bent down to me, propping my pale, breathless body up.

"I...don't know..." I whispered, holding my neck.

"C'mon, tell me! You never looked so scared!" She concernly investigated my face. "You're crying!"

"I just...fell and sprained my ankle." I lied, gulping and wincing at a burning sheer of pain that climbed around my throat.

"No, you wouldn't be crying and looking like this right now! Did someone come up to you?"

"No! I swear! I am fine, I just want to go home." I mumbled, getting up.

"Saw..."

"Really, don't worry." I assured her, limping into the car.

She got into her side and drove down the eerie, dark night. "You're trembling. Are you cold?"

I admit, that the teenage boy's touch was smooth and shock radiating, but icy cold like knives stabbing into the skin. I shook my head, looking outside.

What...was he? Cannibal? Crazy?...zombie? What the Hell? Whatever he was, he was nowhere near the human neighborhood. I've never been so scared yet so fascinated in this great amount in my entire life. The feeling excited me beyond reasons, but it nearly cost my life. I knew telling Auntie Dottie would've made her stressed out even more knowing some cannibal/vampire boy was lurking the streets. I didn't want that.

I was silent along the way until the silence broke through me. Breath steady, and heart at the right tempo, I smirked at her.

"So, Tony said there was some news to tell dear Sawyer Rachel Isabella Thompson? What may the news be?" I folded my arms, leaning back on the seat. She was unsure, but smiled at least.

"Ah yes, me and your Uncle will be attending a party tonight and we were wondering if you could-"

"-watch the little blondie?" I finished for her.

"The last time I checked you were a blonde." She playfully teased me.

"Aye, it's died black!." I corrected her.

"Yeah, with your natural dirty blond streaks." She chuckled, shaking her head, her bob hairstyle waving around.

"Excellent answer madam!" I anounced like in the game shows, making a fist with my hand for a metaphorical microphone.

We laughed, but stayed utterly quiet along the way to the house. More like castle. Houses that layed upon this country were mansions that Queen Elizabeth would've stayed at for a vacation. I remember my first night here, the enviroment around me resembles those haunted mansions you'd see in Halloween and horror films. Other than that, screeching sounds of nocturnal animals kept me up from dusk 'till dawn! The madness that morning ate me alive!

"Um...I'm just going to get started on my homework and just cook some stew for Tony so you and Uncle Bob could earn your night of pure relaxation of all the hardwork you two did when we moved..here!" I listed out to Auntie. We jumped out of the car, walking to the castle. Oh god, height fright by even looking up at it.

"Hmm...you sure got things in order." She impressively commented.

"Hah, Auntie, this isn't the first time I've babysitted for Tony, things were more cautious and strict back at Cali." I added blandly.

She nodded, walking into the litted castle, with me trailing close behind. I was greeted with my Uncle Bob ruffling my hair. "Hey there, squirt."

"Hey, Uncle Bob, how was work today?" I tried so hard to keep the McAshtons FAR away from my train of thoughts.

"Good, Daniel kept asking about you though."

"Wha-ew! Grah! I loathe him till' I face death by thee! And aye, he is what I call...a douche-bag, and Auntie Dottie, I do not like him, I shit you not that he is a cow and I don't want anything to do with this..._thing_." I declared in a British accent, medieval literacy speaking to me right now.

"Language, fair maiden." Uncle Bob mimicked my voice, playing along.

"My dears do you mind your amusing conversations for we have a ball to attend and I do not want to wait till' the morrow." Auntie Dottie also joined in with the accenty and past theatrics.

After a couple of giggles I headed upstairs, crashing into Tony with a grunt escaping our lips at the collision. We tumbled onto the floor, us laying beside eachother.

"Oww..." We groaned on unison.

"Nice to see you too, Tony." I sarcastically greeted him.

"Huh? Oh hey, Saw!" He tackled me down as I was propping myself up with a bear hug.

I hugged him back, giggling. "Jesus, I was only gone for a few hours and it wasn't like I _wanted _to go to work."

"Still, I was lonely without you," He pouted.

I gave him a peck on the forhead then stood up, grasping his hand to bring him to his feet. "Well, we have until 9 and its only 6 so, a whole two hours!"

"Really?"

"Mm-hm, I'm just going to do homework then cook, and after, tada! I'm free!" I bowed, my arms outstretched.

"Okay! I'm just going to draw." Tony told me, running into his room.

"Sawyer! We're about to leave make sure Tony is in bed by nine." My Auntie Dottie and Uncle Bob came into their room like, modern and average civillians then came out like a very successful poker couple from the streets of Vegas.

"Wow! Looking hot tonight you two!" I joked, but actually meant it in a beautiful and handsome matter. "But no worries, Auntie Dottie, I got it all under control!"

"Good, goodnight gorgeous," Uncle Bob and Auntie Dottie kissed my head then entered Tony's room.

I trotted into my room, the laterns I hung radiated in the different colors around my room. The room was wide, with a giant balcony across from my bed, the wind blowing the curtains in a calming symphony. My black cat, Kattina, tampered over to me, rubbing onto my leg. "Hey there girl."

I picked her up and cuddled with her before setting the furry animal on my bed. She meowed and I waved my fingers at her in a 'bye-bye' motion.

I walked into my closet and stripped down of my sweaty clothes into a pair of cotton, purple tights, a shaggy black t-shirt, and some rainbow socks. I tied my hair up in a loose ponytail. I stood in front of my mirror, a purple, blackish bruise forming on the valley of my neck. I bit my lip, straining in the cry of pain as my fingers traced over it. Fogetting the Hell about it, I breathed in a huge chunk of air. My eyes sunk in my body at the same time.

I was as I said earlier, 5'6 ft. I had a rather waspy waist, my curves were...average. My hair was jet black with my natural streaks and the hair was styled straight down (it was pretty long) with sharp bangs that shaped my face into a heartish formation and ended on my eyelids. Speaking of eyes, mine was..personally hazel brown. Not greenish. My cheeks always had their natural rosy shade on them, which annoyed me beyond the spirits! My skin color was a really light olive color. I didn't consider myself beautiful just...cute, average, and decent. But the worse is my retainer. Yeah! I hate it! Braces and shit! Along with the skin, it was pretty clear. Just a couple blemishes at times and acne arose a little during my period, but other than that, HA-FUCKING-LLUJAH! My lip's upper half resembled the top of a wide heart and my bottom one was pouty and full. That may be the only pretty thing about me.

17 minutes passed, me in the bathroom struggling to take my contact lenses off. I squeaked, taking the transparent, deadly, puny objects out of the warmth of my eyes. "Dah! Ow! Careful!"

Placing them in ther case, I walked out of the bathroom and I grabbed my brown, horn-rimmed glasses, slipping them on along with my backpack.

Running out of my room, I heard the front door close, signaling the parents taking their departure. I headed downstairs into the kitchen and popped the fridge open.

"Oh...fucking Hell..." I whispered, realizing how...vacant the fridge shelves were. There wasn't enough to make stew, might as well have to go with spaghetti. I ran to the pantry, relieved to see a box of stale yellow sticks waiting to be broiled.

Pulling out the pasta, tomato sauce, some cheese (I like mine cheesily, cheesed), and a saucepot out. I started boiling the pasta in steaming water as I cooked some hot dogs, eating slices of apples and dipping them into caramel while doing math homework on the island.

I admit. I'm a cooking freak. It was something I enjoyed doing, but not as much as music. I play...I guess. I play: guitar, piano, flute, and the harp. Being lonely before I was under the Thompsons in Scotland was purely boring! My mom would always be out with the real estate selling. And my dad would've been touring Europe for piano concerts or to play in orchestras. I was stuck with my nanny, whom I hate and was gladly enough to show my spoiled side and get her fired.

Frustrating on a math problem, I dropped my pencil down carelessly, and walked to the stove to finish the remaining hot dogs, boiling the noodles and eating up my snack. Stirring the pasta, an amplifying thud was heard from upstairs. I twisted the stove knob to shut it's flame off, running lightning-speed upstairs. I stopped midway in front of Tony's room, hearing a voice. Pressing my ear onto the cold wood, I thought of all the names the voice that had just spoken could have belong to.

_"What twisted kind of mortal are you?" _A thick, Scottish accent asked.

The twins? Nawh, would've sniffed their aura of malice.

Sarafina? Would've sniffed up the pile of dog perfume she wears. And yeah, I did mistaken her voice as a male!

"Tramp..." I grumbled to myself and rolling my eyes annoyingly.

That narrowed it down to one piercing, eye-blinding, ugly, mistaked teenage boy.

DANIEL.

With that, I whipped the door open.

The sight enchanced my heart to race with extreme speed faster than my eyes widening. First the other boy and now this one?

Well, one things for sure this kid _actually _looked better than Daniel, not the other one though, but more adorable and cuter! Oh, Hell yes.

But, that doesn't mean he's my type!

* * *

_**A/N: Good? Bad? Eh? Thanks to all those who took the chance to read the entire first chapter! **_

_**P.S: Those who have the names of Sarafina and Daniel or know someone..close. I do not mean any insults to them for this is just a story and they were the first names to struck my mind. XOXOXO**_

_**CIAO! Review Please! **_


	2. Chapter 2: Secret

**_A/N: Okay, I really don't know about Gregory's origins. But this is a Fanfiction so let's let my wild imagination run free shall we? _**

**_I do not any of The Little Vampire stuff._**

**_REVIEW! :3_**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Secret_

The two boys' heads snapped at my direction. I was introduced to a young boy, slightly younger than me, but slightly older than Tony. His hair was short with spikes falling back. What got to me the most is that this boy's skin color _and _eye color endeared the same similarity as the one that tried to kill me just half an hour ago. The only reaction that registered into my head was my vulnerable and scrawny cousin:

Tony.

Quickly snatching Tony's arm to drag him away from the monster, I curled my lips and bared some of my teeth at the boy. "Explain why you are here and what your purpose is to be in my little cousin's room?"

"Foolish mortal, I have nothing to explain." He replied in disgust and by the look on his face, he was utterly unpleased.

"No, you do. You're in _**my **_house and let alone with my cousin. Not only that, but you don't seem..._**human**_." I spat at him, keeping Tony locked in my arms.

"Saw, he's a Vampire! Let me go!" Tony thrashed in my hold, but that only made the problem worst when my arms tightened. Tiring out, he just decided to stand there, talk, watch, and solve.

"I...don't believe that." I acknowledged and the 'Vampire' growled.

"Then i'll make you and your little fake brother believe." He snapped at us. A growl shook in my chest and my fists clenched.

I cocked an eyebrow up. "First of all, over my dead body and second he's not my brother. He's my cousin."

"Watch your tongue human, for my family will gladly love to eat it." He breathed out weakly.

"I thought Vampires only drank blood." Tony added questioningly.

I twisted his body around to me stiffly before I crouched down. "Tony, these aren't normal Vampires. Not only do they drink blood, but they eat fresh, living meat."

"W-what?" Tony stammered, an indication he was scared now.

"He's not the only one I've seen today too." I sneered over Tony's shoulder at the creature glaring daggers at me.

"Oh, so you have met one of my relatives?" He chuckled darkly, standing up on his feet.

My body rose up as well, keeping Tony's hands stuffed into mine. "Yeah, got a teenager in the coffin?"

I felt Tony vibrate a snicker at my coffin comment. The vampire paced around slowly, smirking at me. "So, did my older brother, Gregory, do you well?"

Hmm...the face had a name huh? Very old fashioned. The name sent a surge of energy through my veins, but I ignored that pleasuring feeling.

"Yeah, by allowing me to be his meal! If that means 'do well' in your demonic world then yes, he did do me well!" I notified loudly.

"Saw, you've met his older brother?" Tony glanced up at me.

"Yeah and it nearly killed me too." I notified, Tony gasped, filled with trechering scarce.

"Well who could blame him, you do smell...quite nice. Like a sort of strawberry and vanilla smell. And your skin also appears rather juicy." The boy said, licking his lips.

The blood left my head and I went pale. Now would be an awful good time for my instincts to do fucking something! Basically, I just froze in place, recurring a problem with the same family son again.

Tony trembled in my arms, tugging onto my shirt.

"Leave us the Hell alone," I growled as my protective barrier was starting to build up.

He opened his mouth to say something, but the doorbell rang.

_**'Oh, cock-gargling fuck nugget! I remembered I also comitted to babysit our neighbor's little cutie, Heather Lawrence!' **_I gasped in my head frustatingly.

Heather was a small 4 year-old. She had glowing auburn hair that was always in those what I call 'Taylor Swift curls'. Her pale complexion out beautied her for her eyes were chocolate brown orbs that contrasted her face to appear look more cat-like. She was awfully fragile and puny though. She was like a china-doll, that one mistake, she'll break. Ever since she had lost her parents to a car accident just a year ago. Her Aunt took her in and she was a dear to bring us cookies when we first moved here.

"Tony, get the door and tell Ms. Lawrence that I'm upstairs tidying up and to bring Heather up here as soon as possible." I commanded him, flinging him out to the hallway.

He staggered and tripped, but regained his posture. I twisted back to the Hellish boy and he stood there looking bored.

"Tell me about it?" I asked, not wanting to stare into his eyes.

"About what, mortal?" His voice was filled with venom and hatred.

I flinched, but cleared my throat. "I have a name."

"Well, you didn't care to tell me..." He prompted jokingly, plopping down onto the bed.

"...Sawyer Thompson." I replied and finally settled my eyes to dart at him.

"That sounds a bit...masculine." He snickered and teased me.

A blush rose up, but not because of a romantic gesture. Tears were trickling in my eyes and I bit my tongue to stop back a weak comeback. "Gee...thanks, asshole."

The problem with that response was...it cracked. He feigned a concerned expression. "Aww...did I make the big baby cry?"

"Shut up!" I shrieked at him, creating a cringe to form for him.

"Okay!"

"What is your problem? Exactly how old are you?" I was oh so curious that this child had the audicity to speak to me like the way he was doing. Didn't anyone teach him respect and manners?

"I'm 12, why?" The boy shrugged and my ears caught small footsteps drawing towards me.

I shot my eyes at Heather's direction, pulling her Tony close. " Ms. Sawyer, Tony told me..."

"Okay, listen I can see you're busy right now, so I will take my leave." The boy bluntly informed us, making his way to the window.

I kept my mouth shut for it may be for the best. I didn't want to risk agitating him neither.

_**'What the...what is he doing?'**_ I mentally asked loudly.

Why did I ask that you may ask? Well because I think the boy was trying to comitt suicide, but instead he got out on Tony's window sill, went over to the ledge, and jumped off like a miracle worker! To bad kid, in this world or era your in, we don't fly when we believe. He floated just for mere seconds, his triumph probably doubling.

"Whoa..." All three of us said in amazement.

Take back my whole Peter Pan flying theory, he was actually **flying**! He was unbelievably, outstandingly...**falling**? He only defied gravity up to 3 inches away from the sill until...splat. His arms flailed around him, but didn't help for he just dropped out of the air with a scream.

"Whoa...w-waaahhh!"

"Oh my Jesus!" I yelled, running over to the sill as the other two were hot on my trails.

Gulping, I set a foot up on the tiny sill, slowly and fearfully climbing up onto it. I regretted glancing over the ledge because the height fright hit me right in my subconscious mind. The world spun around me and all I heard was shouting, the feeling of my hand slipping foward. It dragged my body along with it, but everything then went...black.

* * *

_**'Damn this phobia! Damn my concern! And damn my hand! Da- wait...I hear talking. Is it the kids? Am I dead and there are angels contemplating if I should go to Hell or not? Did the weird boy break my fall, but break his back? Are Tony and Heather okay?' **_I wanted to barf mentally by the dizzying swirls of all these thoughts. It was as if I was on a roller coaster in time to save someone's life and I had to get there by rigid turns and loops.

"Shh...the mortal is awakening!" A harsh whisper finally rang into my ears.

I groaned, holding a hand up to my head. Two pairs of arms were wrapped around my neck, as the weight somehow pained me. I coughed and the arms unlatched themselves away from my neck quickly.

"..Saw? C'mon wake up, it's Tony." A gentle shake had me open my eyes slowly.

Red, blue, and brown orbs all gaped at me. Two being worried sick and one just...bored. Whatever, if you're bored you can take your silly ass out of here.

"Ms. Sawyer! You're okay!" Heather cried out in relief, taking my hand.

"Yeah, sweetheart. Mind telling me what happened?" I croaked, propping my upper body up with all my might on my elbows.

"You fell." The ignorant, supernatural boy simply stated.

Giving him a deadly glare, I gave away and sighed. "I _meant _what happened? How come I'm not dead. I just fell 2 stories out of a house and I don't have a single scratch on me." I gave myself a double-check.

"Just be lucky you weren't in your room, Saws." Tony did a 'phew' gesture with his hand.

That was incredibly true. I slept onto the highest story of the house. The fifth story and if I had fallen out of my balcony, well, it would be a bloody mess.

"What, no thank you?" The boy scoffed aloofly.

I gave him a questioning stare."_**You **_were the one who saved me from my pitying doom?"

"Your welcome." He smirked at me, picking up my broken glasses beside me. "You still want to wear it?"

It was obvious to him there were shards of the glass spiked out all over it, but that didn't stop him from toying with me. "Hahaha, very funny."

"How? And why?"

"You fell, luckily I had enough strength to catch you before you splattered everywhere on the floor and 'why'? Because I couldn't control the temptation if I see your body contents scattered that close to me if you did impact onto the floor." He explained, no compassion whatsoever.

"Wow...my Superman alright." I mumbled sarcastically, dusting myself off and standing up.

"Do you happen to have a cow?" The boy asked as his head darted around to search.

"There's a barn above the hill." Heather commented, pointing up to high grasslands.

I was dazzled by her and the amount of grammar and comprehension her brain sinks in. For a four year-old, you hardly see that nowadays.

"Excellent. Do any of you have a ride to get there?" The boy gave his cold look at all of us, but I wasn't as affected much considering he's given me that expression numerous times already.

"I have a motor bike, but I don't think that'll fit all of us." I glumly called out, pointing at the bike just a couple feet away from us.

"What about this?" I hadn't even noticed Tony disappeared and came trotting back up with a wide, long (that doesn't sound dirty at all), red wagon. The boy agreeingly climbed with Heather sitting behind.

"Kiddo, hop on in." I said, but he shook his head.

"No, I'll just walk and help you pull the wagon." He responded, taking the handel. I also took a portion of the handel in my hand and we started pulling the quite heavy load out of our land and up the grassland.

I looked back at the two kids on the wagon to check. The boy had his legs pulled up to him and was rocking back and forth a little. Heather just awed at the star glittered sky. Midway when we reached the top of the hill, I squinted my eyes and saw a distant ranch.

"Okay, just a couple more miles, we just got to be careful with this steep h-"

Ugh, not again! My foot slid onto a wet, muddy spot and well, I've always wanted to go a on a water slide. Just not in these circumstances.

"What the-" The boy screamed as the wagon handel in my hand now dragged _them _along.

Deja Vu.

Tony who was once on his feet now clutched himself in the wagon onto Heather. I fell in also as we all rolled down the hill screaming in the fast moving wagon, the wind whipping at us.

"OH MY GOD!" I shrilled, holding onto the sides of the wagon tightly.

"Look what you did, mortal!" The boy beside me, angrily, but scared shitless yelled at me.

"What _**I**_ did? If it wasn't for your stupid weakness! We wouldn't even be here right now!" I replied furiously, dabbing my finger at his chest.

"Both of you two quiet!" Tony screamed so loudly I thought his lungs would've bursted.

Me and the boy silenced our argument, but not our shrieks of tragedy. We grunted as we reached flat elevation and bumpy spots staggered the wagon all around. The wheel catching onto a sticking out rock, it lurched foward. We all were tossed out onto the ground like careless slingers. Scratches and cut emerged onto my skin from the stubbly ground.

"What a ride..."I heard Heather mumble.

I huffed out a breath before getting up. Man, today may mark my record for falling so much! Oh, my humor is turning into raw freak moments now. Oi..what a day!

"Whoo, everyone okay?" I asked the huddling group.

"Yeah." Tony excitedly said. My gosh, a boy who could eat your guts alive is alone with you in a room, a wild ride down a hill? Fucking Hell, this kid could be a stunt devil, break his legs and still be jolly after it!

"Still in one piece?" Heather squeaked more like a question.

"YOU LITTLE HUMAN! YOU SHOULD BE LUCKY I'M EVEN CONSCIOUS BECAUSE IF I AM NOT, YOU'LL FEEL MY FAMILY'S WRATH!" The last one fumed out at my face.

"...okay..." I chuckled, turning on my heel at the barn.

"W-wait, what was that?" I heard the boy ask in genuine confusement. "She didn't even flinch!"

"Sucks for you, dude." Tony feinged an upset tone.

Heather laughed at the rough, but mild hissy fit. Oh boy drama. Aren't they always a sight a to see?

"Yo, Cannibal, Vampire dude, your meal awaits you." I slid the door open and the smell of hay and cow..deposit hit my nose. I gagged a little and the kids walked past me _**casually**_. Once I regained my posture, I cleared my throat. "I'm alright! Thanks for asking!"

I leaned onto the door frame, crossing my arms, but radar beeps caught my attention. Heather came out beside me looking sick. I had feeling the kid began to eat. My eyes snapped back again onto a really, _really _big car er, truck. There were light attached on maybe all sides of it. So high-tech and refined, but it looks like instant fatality once it collides you. It didn't seem to be running, and curiousity consumed me.

_**'I'm sure the owner wouldn't mind if I...checked it out.'**_ I suggested in my head. I grasped Heather's hand, walking out of the barn.

I crept up in the middle of the road, taking in it's features. But all that glared at me as a bright, radiating light blinded me. Fudge-cicles. I tried ever so hard to peek through the awning brightness. I may not be able to catch much with this vision, but I swore the truck and light are nearing me closer, and closer. I backed away with Heather in my arms and stuffing her face in my side, my ability to get out of the was long gone. Permafrosted metaphorically, I shrieked as the truck went at me full speed.

"Mortal, shut your eyes!" My arms automatically tightened around Heather's small body when a hand grabbed my arm. The ground beneath me suddenly disappeared and I felt...weightless.

I peeked my eyes open, my stomach spasming at the sight. "OH SWEET LORD!"

Shaking uncontrollably, I glanced at my surroundings. We were about 100 ft. off the ground, one of my arms securly tight around Heather's waist and other gripping the boy's hand. Tony was on the other side holding tightly onto the boy's hand, also looking deathly pale.

"Wee!" Heather squealed, her arms outstretching.

I knawed on my bottom lip, I felt tears starting to form in my lids. "Are you crying?"

The boy laughed at me in disbelief, but he didn't know any crappy phobic thing about me. Tony sensed my sadness and insecurity so he stepped in.

"She has a big, traumatic fear of heights as in, you push her on a swing halfway up, she'll freak." Tony summarized last summer's incident.

Quite aggravated, I tried breathing in and out slowly and steadily. "Really mortal? I have ways to your weakness now."

Smirking the Vampire/Cannibal kid loosened his grip on my hand. "No, please! Please!"

"What a little coward runt." The boy snorted.

After leaving California, I was hoping for some peace on the teasing, but everything just looks like it followed me. My confidence and pride was slowly cracking and revealing my breakdown modes.

"Hey! That's mean!" Heather scolded the boy and giving him a punch in the stomach.

"So?"

"It means you have to say sorry to her!" Tony interjected, his face turning red with anger.

"...Jeez..sorry, human." The boy muttered annoyingly.

"Her name." Tony demanded, looking really adorable at this stage.

"Sorry...Sawyer."

I ignored him and just looked ahead, forgetting the phobia fright after that insult. We landed on a grey blimp nearly above the McAshton manor. I fell onto my back, wheezing slightly. The boy, Tony, and Heather sat at the middle and chatted quietly. I crawled my way over to them, smiling sheepishly.

"I know this may not mean anything to you, but...thanks...for saving me and Heather's life out there-"

He opened his mouth in a retort of the 'falling' accident again maybe.

"-even if it valued only your hunger." I finished, chuckling.

They laughed and the boy stayed silent for a while then held his head up. "I'm Rudolph Sackville-Bagg."

"I'm Heather Lawrence, pleasure to finally know your name." She held a hand out to Rudolph. He gradually, but hesitantly took it.

"You know I'm Tony Thompson." Tony added and I was about to say something, but Rudolph brought a hand up.

"Sawyer Thompson, I got it." He stated, standing up.

"So...uh...how we going to get down from here?" I asked, puzzled if there was some...spy thing or...helicopter going to get us?

"We'll fly." He simply answered, staring out at the open.

"But, _**we**_ can't fly." Tony flatly said and Heather nodded.

Oi...

"I got you guys up here didn't I?" Rudolph held his hands out to us.

Heather got into my arms and I grabbed Rudolph's freezing hand as Tony latched onto the other. With a push of his feet, Rudolph had us off surface and onto air molecules again. Swallowing down the bile rising up my throat from looking down, I decided it was a change for the good.

"Wow, it must be fun being a Vampire!" Tony exclaimed in glee.

"Immortality does have it's privlages." Rudolph plaintively agreed, but he sulked a little. "But we've been hunted for nearly 3 centuries. Tormented and never at peace."

"That...doesn't sound so fun." Heather said bluntly.

I had to say yes to that. The feeling of being tortured and bothered must take a really bad toll onto Rudolph's kind. Maybe that's why he was so harsh to us. So harsh to mortals.

"Is that why you were so rude to us before?"

"Yes, for your race is something we have grown to hate. But you three have shown me that maybe not all mortals have malice." He explained in a apologetic tone.

"But I don't also understand why they hunt you when you guys feed on animals. Right?" I asked, curiousity of his older brother burning into me.

"My family eats animals. But one of them doesn't usually follow the rules. He is one of the most powerful Immortals to roam this Earth..." He prompted in disgust and fear. "He is the reason why humans hunt us. He has shown mortals that we are dangerous and we belong in the depths of Hell."

"Your older brother." I breathed out, the image of him and the man in my head again.

"Right. Gregory Sackville-Bagg."

"How did it happen?" Tony eagerly asked Rudolph.

Rudolph thought for a moment then darted down near the river. I screamed, hearing cracks on Rudolph's hand from it being squished by my much larger one. "Calm down mortal! I'm just landing so we could tell the tall-tale."

"S-sorry, that was sudden." I defended when we hit ground. The river was in deep slumber, the musical lullaby of frogs and crickets playing a symphony like in those Disney movies. The wind blew the tall grasses beside us and we sat down near some pebbled shore of the river.

"Ooooh, like a camping story!" Heather sat down, clapping her hands.

"Okay, here's the change of everything." Rudolph started, creating hand gestures.

_It was back in the late middle ages. Our family was feeding on animals of the nearby forest at the village. During our feeding, we usually keep away from humans because our senses for hunting rise. Our hearing expertises, our hunger is almost unbearable, our eye-sight reaches farther radius and our smell becomes our main power. Leaving Gregory was something normal for us to do. He was old enough to fend his Vampiric instincts and control them. I guess not._

_So, me and my family had errands to run as in finding a way for this curse of being a Vampire to end. Gregory's hunger is more..advanced considering the curse succumbed him during his adolescent stage. This caused his sexual senses and hunger to be alert. He is also the only male Vampire as what you humans now call it: a 'teenager'. Even now, he still wields that attitude. He's a moody, arrogant young man and he loathes the entire human race. As much as you try to please him, nothing will ever be enough. To us, he's a bit more...pleasant, but his disliking aura never left. _

"Didn't he have a girlfriend to keep him busy?" I interrupted with an irrelevant question.

**_'What? I was curious?'_**

Rudolph had a ghostly smile plastered onto his face as Tony and Heather smirked. I turned beat red and shifted back a little.

_Many Vampire females threw themselves at him, but he vowed that all his care to the creatures of this world were limited. He didn't have time for love or affection. It was something deep within the shadows of his soul. Three centuries later and no luck with a soulmate. After the other females heard about his reactions to the Vampire females who fancied him, they all stray away from loving him. But even I can see he needs someone other than us to actually...show the Gregory before the curse. He was the rebelious, bright, and smart young human boy in the village. We were all proud of him. But I'm not sure we could say the same thing now._

_One night, there was woman. She was a beautiful, glowing young girl. I had never seen Gregory earn his hopes up, for the human actually fed him. He didn't love her, but interest started to burst. The girl got into a wicked accident with a wooden stake. She betrayed him because she did not know what Gregory really was until the village people convinced her enough that he was dangerous. She made the mistake of sneaking into our 'home' and attempting to dag each and every one of us with the stake. That set Gregory on a fury rage. She ran as fast as she could back to the village, Gregory trailing close behind. _

_We tried to stop him, we really did. But he just hissed at us and ran away as quick as he could._

_The girl was named Rosalynn Crest. Rosalynn was able to make it to the heavily crowded village, and was attacked from behind by Gregory. Families witnessed him tearing her apart and eating every piece of her. That brought a Vampire killing war._

"Just like the witches in Salem." I concluded and Rudolph nodded.

_Centuries, we all tried to turn us back into mortals to finally end this. But we were always stopped midway by the mobs._

"Wait, you guys can turn back into humans?"

Rudolph smiled, his fangs glistening in the moonlight. "I am sorry, but that is kept a secret."

* * *

_**A/N: I just smacked into a brick wall of writer's block so forgive me if it...sucks. The story really became reality in my head one night at Halloween when I did a medieval play for a project. This isn't Gregory's past. Maybe you guys could search it up and give me a realistic idea ;)**_

_**Review lovelies!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Even Monsters Regret

_**A/N: Okay, this may be my last OC to include into this story. His name is called Cedric. He is one of the main OC's to actually connect with Gregory for he is like a...best friend to him. But that doesn't stop Gregory's nasty hissy fits. ;) I've seen many reviews of a boy OC to actually take up a role. So...I hope this is enough.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**I do not own 'The Little Vampire' because if I did, Gregory would've appeared more. Dammit, the hotness is so blinding! :3**_

* * *

_Chapter 3: Even Monsters Regret_

**Anna's POV**

"Brother, mother and father are calling for you." I informed him, as I entered apparently _his _portion of the underground tomb where we scoured for protection.

He ignored me, sitting on a stair step and staring down. He played with his filthy bloodstained fingers which I did not want to know what were the results of.

"I said-" I annoyingly rephrased, but was cut off right away.

"I heard what you said!" He snarled, snapping his glowing scarlet eyes at me. He got up, stalking his way over to my spot quicker than usual. He towered over me, looking down at my tiny figure compared to his. "What. Do. They. Want."

"Why do you not go and find out?" I responded nochalantly and he slightly shoved me out of the way to get passed the doorway.

Trailing behind him, his head laid low as usual for the last couple centuries and I could only audibly hear him muttering words of regret. I knew this conversation with the parents would only aggravate Gregory numerously. His old friend, Cedric Harrison, was returning. I knew they had a rather rough past, but Cedric wanted to change that.

Once we reached the main foyer, our parents stood there beside eachother with strict faces. Oh, Rudolph. Where are you right now to break this tense atmosphere? He just went out for a snack actually, so he must be home soon. But it was quite late! I had wonders of what occured during his feed- I mean drink. Goodness, I've been near Gregory to much.

"Gregory." Our mother stated with a warm smile.

No matter how sinister Gregory's attitude was, our mother always gave out a calming state. Especially to father when he is stressed.

"Mother. Father. You called me?" Gregory asked extremely quiet, barely an inch away from silence.

"Yes, son. Do you remember, Cedric?" Father gave a slight tug of the corners of his lips.

Gregory raised his head up, grinding his teeth. I sensed he was lost of words to respond to that. Another outburst here we go. "Of course I remember him! The fool who got in the way of my prey! I gave a good, average amount of trust to him and then he tried to get into the way of what I survive on!"

We flinched at his roaring outburst that echoed all around us. There it is! He curled his lips back to bare his fangs and blazing fire of anger set a light into his eyes.

Our mother tried to soothe his unbearable rage. "Gregory, sweetheart pl-"

"Mother! What is his purpose to return? Does he wish for a death deed for I loathe him and _everyone _knows no one gets in the way on how I run my life!" My ears nearly went deaf, even for a Vampire, by his amplifying, venomous filled words.

"Gregory! Please do not act so uncivilized-" Our father was interrupted by Gregory. Yet again.

"**_Civilized_**?" He laughed hysterically, but sarcasm truly brimmed onto it. "We are the demons of this world and we hide from these weak, fragile mortals? Strength engulfs us and guess what we do? That's right, darkness and fear eats us alive from the mobs and that wretched Rookery! We have the power to _**fight back**_! And we _**don't**_! I am ashamed of everything I go through in this life!"

"Brother! You dare speak that way to us? To _**mother **_and _**father**_? They kept us alive these last few centuries!" I jutted into the argument, a frown on my face.

Gregory wasn't furious. He was _fuming_. If he were human right now, his face would've probably been red and a vein was about to pop right out of his forehead. His fists were in strong clenches that could easily break a_ Vampire's_ neck, his signature teeth-baring, and his eyes wide in such pain and anger. Pain...he was suffering the most out of all of us.

I also noticed how lonely he was, not many Vampires wanted to stick around near him because they cower from him. Some tried, but gave up after no budge. He was always moody, hungry, and hormone charged and that urged himself to learn self-control which is hard. Even for us. Being centered as the most dangerous Vampire to the human mobs and Rookery.

Rookery, the Vampire hunter. He focused on Gregory like the middle target of a dart board. Gregory wanted to fight back, but he thought it wasn't worth it. Gregory's intelligence helped sneaking past Rookery and that made us easier to go feeding on the forest animals.

"_**Alive? ALIVE? **_Living doesn't mean being imprisoned in this Hell! Being alive means having fresh blood and meat stuck to your body! Being _**alive **_doesn't mean you have to fight damn urges every second!" He yelled the loudest, all of us turning away in shame at the young man.

"Gregory, you're strong and ruthless enough to get through this. In a matter of days the comet will be reappearing once more! Mortality awakens! This could be another chance for all of us, expecially you, to make a change." Our mother exclaimed in amazement as if nothing is really frustrating Gregory again.

That is a somewhat soft spot for Gregory. He may act vile towards humans, but it never stopped him from wanting to be one again. Sorrows of his past made him...cross, but he always reacted plaintively towards it.

"So? We don't even know _**where**_ the stone of Attamon is! It's _**hopeless**_! Can you not see we are damned like this forever until the stone is found! We haven't seen Elizabeth or Vaughn for centuries! Hopes go up when the comet comes, but there is nothing we can do, but watch as our escape passes by!" Gregory flailed his arms around angrily.

"Do not say that, Gregory. Do not lose hope-" Our father dabbed a finger at him.

"All hope was gone a long time ago for me." Gregory mumbled, straying out of the foyer and back to his tombed 'room'.

I sympathized at Gregory, for when he passed me I could practically _feel _the pain radiating off of him. Pain symbolized him, and he showed that pain by being cruel. Only**_ I_** could see that.

"Father, mother, did you not tell him Cedric is visiting _**today**_?" I asked in worry at such sudden surprise for Gregory.

I had a feeling heads will be popped off tonight. Speaking of heads, where is Rudolph because I'd like to take a whack at his for leaving me alone.

* * *

**Sawyer's P.O.V**

"Hide! Hide!" I whispered to Rudolph when I heard Tony's parents climbing up the stairs.

I quickly snatched a picture book that was sitting on Tony's desk and sat on the bed with Heather laying down beside me. Tony climbed under the covers, slipping his glasses off. I flipped to a random page and started reading.

"And the dog became friends with the cat...the end." I pretended to read. On time, Auntie Dottie and Uncle Bob came walking in.

"Aww...how cute! Hello, Heather! How're you this evening?" Auntie Dottie crouched down to her level and stroked her hair.

"I am doing well, Ms. Dottie. How was your fine evening out?" Heather jumped off the bed to smile up at my Aunt.

"Such graceful manners! And..decent." My Auntie Dottie responded with a nervous chuckle.

I wonder what happened, hahaha. I bet she got to grossed out by the pack of wolves around her. We heard a doorbell ring that indicated Heather's gaurdian is here.

"Okay, well all of you better get some rest. Tony, why don't your escort Heather down to her Aunt?" Uncle Bob grinned at Tony.

He rolled his eyes, getting out of his covers and walking out of them room, Heather trudging close behind. Auntie Dottie and Uncle Bob gave me a smile.

"Night." I laughed nervously, the corner of my eye catching Rudolph snagging onto the corner of the ceiling.

They sniffed, confusement changing their facial features. Beads of sweat formed in my hair-line as they looked around to search for the compelling, abnormal smell that hit their nostrils. Once they gave up, they tiredly stormed out of the room.

"So...do all your relatives...eat humans and meat?" I asked and saw Rudolph jumping down.

"No, only Gregory..." He shook his head and pursed his lips.

"Wait..why did you threaten me about my tongue and your family eating it earlier?" I gave him wide eyes that poured pure curiousity out.

"To 'freak' you out." He struggled letting the word 'freak' out? Please, it's an old American past time lingo.

"Well!" I scoffed, giving him the cold hand as I called it.

"Hey dude, can you stay tonight?" I heard Tony skip into the room happily.

Rudolph got up and crossed the room to glance out of the window. He gave a small hiss and a rotton face before nodding at us.

"Maybe I should."

"Um..do Vampires always sleep in coffins?" Tony unsure wether he should just sleep with an air matress or the guest room or the living room couch.

"No, just enough to hide myself from the sun." Rudolph disagreed with the mythical sayings of Dracula movies.

"How about here!" I patted on the chest at the end of Tony's bed.

Rudolph's face lit up, agreeing mentalliy as he unlocked it's hinges to open it up. "This is perfect!"

Tony kneeled down beside Rudolph who was observing a Nintendo in awe. Tony shook his head at such a sight. "Sorry about this junk."

Rudolph scoffed disapprovingly as Tony began taking the contents out for Rudolph's sleepover. "It's not junk! It's a treasure chest!"

A warm feeling flared into my chest by the happiness Rudolph was showing. Somehow, it touched my heart when he turned the nintendo on in surprise like a little kid on Christmas morning. Poor little boy must not been having the life me and Tony had. I felt so..bad. Like I wanted to give him everything.

"What do you call this?" Rudolph asked, waving the Nintendo around.

"A Nintendo, duh!"

Rudolph did an 'ahh' face. "A Nintendo duh."

I sputtered out a laugh at Rudolph's adorable response. Apparently he did not know the meaning of the sarcastic 'duh'. "Rudolph, duh is just a catch phrase that people say these days when others ask stupid questions."

He gave me a skeptic look, but smirked. "Hm..your mortal ways these days are unusually odd."

"Whatever you two. Have a good night both you boys." I gave Tony a kiss in the head the turned to Rudolph who looked slightly horrified. "Come here!"

"N-no! Ahh!" Rudolph giggled (something I've never heard) as I chased him around the room with puckered lips.

"Oh come on, give Sawyer a kissy-boo-boo!" I teased, and he jumped into the chest, locking it shut.

I snorted, trotting out of the room. I descended down the stairs to tidy up the mess I made from the kitchen. I slammed my mathbook shut after I figured out the last problem that was irritating me a couple while ago then stuffed all my school supplies in my bag. Luckily I finished the rest before our encounter with Rudolph.

_**'Oh shizz, I forgot to feed Tony!' **_I pulled on my hair frustratingly. Opening the fridge, I grabbed the sandwich I made earlier and peanut butter. I took two spoons and sprinted upstairs and into Tony's room.

"Tony, I forgot to give you dinner. I'm sorry for tha- why are you laying down on the wrong side of the bed?" I cocked an eyebrow up when he gave me a sheepish smile.

"I was talking to Rudolph."

"Oh..um..here's a sandwich and if you want a peanut butter spoon." I handed him the food and sat down beside him.

"What were you Rudolph talking about?" I twisted the peanut butter cap off and shoved the spoon in, the gooey substance smothering the entire utensil. Tony unwrapped the sandwich from it's suran wrap to hungrily set it into his mouth. Whole. "Good God! Do you want to choke or for your jaw to lock?"

"N-pft-n." He said through his muffled mouth.

I took a suck at the spoon sliding it down, the creaminess swirling in my mouth. Tony soon got ahold of himself _and _his mouth so he could speak once more.

"We were talking about how cool it would be to be a Vampire." Tony replied to my question.

"I explained to him it wasn't that...joyful." I heard Rudolph flatly say in the chest.

I swallowed the remaining, not easily digested food and nodded with agreement. "Tony think about it. Not seeing daylight, only dusk. Not being able to eat delicious food, just blood or..meat for some. Not being able to have much sociality with others. Admit it, Vampires' lives is like being locked up in a tower for a long time."

"You're correct, mortal." Rudolph mumbled again.

Tony didn't say another word as we ate our so-called dinner. He gave me half of his sandwich and managed to get a waterbottle. Finishing up, Tony gave out a terrifying burp. "Ahh...that may have beaten my last record."

I laughed, shaking my head. "Not if I can beat ya'."

"I'd like to see you try!" Tony retorted with determination.

"Oh...dear..." Rudolph sighed and me and Tony glared at eachother, our eyes squinting like daggers.

Taking in a deep chunk of air, I held a fist on my chest as I pressured some of the air in my chest to rise up to my mouth. I felt the burp at the back of my throat and it let out a much bigger one. Maybe even bigger than Uncle Bob after that 6 pound soda drinking contest. I fluttered my eyelashes at Tony's dumbfounded face. Rudolph opened the chest up, also staring at me.

"My goodness, ladies these days. If you did that back at my time, you would've been back-handed by your mother!" Rudolph gave a out wheezing laugh, slapping his knee.

Me and Tony shared a look before falling onto backs and howling out giggles like madmen. I turned red and my eyes started watering at Rudolph's modern time action. The sides of my stomach started paining, but who can hold back laughter? I mean try it. It's like a twig-shaped kid trying to push a building. Man, Auntie Dottie and Uncle Bob must be sure knocked out because I swear maybe Heather could hear us from her room. And she lives a couple miles away from here, but she's our closest house buddy.

What a night! I just cannot wait to see what is in store for us tomorrow with our new friend. Oh, that little Vampire.

* * *

**Anna's POV**

Chattering was heard from the main foyer and a few chuckles. First things first: Where in the stars was Rudolph? Secondly: Gregory looked like he was about to rise evil from down below. And third: Why was I getting this odd feeling something big is about to happen this week?

Could it be the comet? Will there be a savior coming for us soon?

We will just have to wait and see!

Cedric spoke quietly to mother and father, looking still as young as ever. His long, tousled black hair hung down midway past his neck. Chivalry clothing much like ours sported onto him, which contrasted the pale skin. Dark lugs of shadow shaded below his red eyes, his fangs revealed from a smile, his feature chiseled and strong. He was quite a handsome young man, and many Vampire women swooned for him, excluding me and my mother. He was only 17, a year older than Gregory, but their heights aren't a big difference. He didn't look as dark as Gregory, nor as rude.

"Oh, little Anna!" Cedric snapped me out of my thoughts and smiled at me.

I gave him a curtsy before a nod. "Hello, Cedric."

"Where's Rudolph?" He darted his head around, and I had the same thought.

"He still must be out." Our mother said, but I could see worry in her eyes.

"...Gregory?" Cedric almost inaudibly asked, pursing his lips.

I sighed, turning around over to the webbed, and dark corroriders. I reached Gregory's portion, but he wasn't there.

What the...oh no.

He only leaves if he's hungry, but wait. He has already eaten. Where would he go? This was not like him, especially not without warning mother and father.

He's going to feed on a human tonight.

* * *

**Sawyer's POV**

_**'Steady...steady..I don't want any fucking nicks...' **_I thought, stroking the razor over my leg.

Aye, it was my shaving night. Wouldn't want to look like bigfoot.

The song 'California Gurls' by: Katy Perrywas playing in the background from my ipod which brought me into a jamming vibe. How ironic, especially if I'm the one listening to it. I sang along with it as I did my feminine routines. God, why did I ask for that damn Brazilian wax for my birthday last year, luckily I was still good! But I felt slutty. My mom warned how painful it was, considering my pain tolerance is not that high. Anywho, back to the real world.

The bathroom fogged up sligtly, but enough for me to hop onto the counter to shave. I was only in a towel with my hair damp and tied up high.

"California gurls we're undeniable fine, fresh, fierce we got it on lock. West coast represent, now put your hands up! Oh whoa, oh whoa!" I sang, sliding off the counter and dancing around with the razor as a pretend microphone. "California! California Gurls!"

I posed, the razor up up in the air in my hand and the other outstretched also. I, and a thousand other girls who wish to be a famous singer, wish. Like Katy Perry, Beyonce, Alicia Keys! Not only that, my favorite bands of My Chemical Romance and Evanescence! Speaking of Evanescence, the song Snow White Queen came playing.

_Stop light, lock the door  
Don't look back  
Undress in the dark  
And hide from you, all of you  
You'll never know  
The way your words have haunted me  
I can't believe you'd ask these things of me  
You don't know me now or never_

_You belong to me  
My snow white queen  
There's nowhere to run  
So let's just get it over  
_

_Soon my love, you'll see  
You're just like me  
Don't scream anymore, my love  
Cause all I want is you  
_

_Wake up in a dream  
Frozen fear  
All your hands on me  
I can't scream, I can't scream  
I can't escape  
The twisted way you think of me  
I feel you in my dreams  
And I don't sleep, I don't sleep_

_See you belong to me  
My snow white queen  
There's nowhere to run  
So let's just get it over  
_

_Soon my love, you'll see  
You're just like me  
Don't scream anymore, my love  
'Cause all I want is you  
_

_Can't save your life  
Though nothing I bleed for  
Is more tormenting  
I'm losing my mind  
And you just stand there  
And stare as my world divides  
_

_You belong to me  
My snow white queen  
There's nowhere to run  
So let's just get it over  
_

_Soon my love, you'll see  
You're just like me  
Don't scream anymore, my love'  
Cause all I want is you_

_All I want is you  
All I want is you  
All I want is you_

That blasted into my ears as I dried up, dressed into my pj's, and had war with my hair for a while. Turning my ipod off, I walked out of the bathroom and into my 'HQ' as Tony calls it. I climbed into bed and lit on my hanging laterns I got from Las Vegas in China Town. Flicking the main lamp off, I shuddered by the coldness of the despairing night. What makes it even more horrifying is I sleep on the highest floor of the manor. Alone. That's a disadvantage of my...paranoid state especially after meeting a distgusting, meat-eating, boy who may have marked my smell into his mind and was tracking me right now.

Shit...

How in the freaking world can I sleep with that imagination in my head now? Advantages you may ask? Uh..I get more privacy and the weird murder or robber will take longer to get up here, giving me time to get my emergency rope ladder out to climb down the balcony! Yes, I have this planned..very..precisely.

Pulling my blanket closer to me, my eyes drooped groggily and the urge to stab my head with a knife to get out the tracking thought. Somehow, the weather wants to play too. The wind howled, trees tapped onto my window, and creaks came from all around.

_**'Dear lord...please have mercy on your child. For she has met two REALLY supernatural, abnormal boys and was nearly killed. Not only that, but she fell down a freaking hill just to save one of those supernatural, abnormal boys!' **_I silently prayed, closing my eyes.

I waited for a couple minutes to see if God heard my plead, but he didn't retrieve it fast enough. Things worsened as my inuition felt threatened. My heart raced, the reflex of jumping out of bed and grabbing a baseball bat to beat the Hell out of who was causing this agonizing feeling surged in my blood. I knew something was about to happen because my adrenaline charges up fully, I become more alert and observant, and I started knawing on my lower lip.

Staring at everything and maybe standing up to get that jacket off of whatever that was creeping me out, I finally became exhausted as everything began to wear off.

That is, until I heard a voice. The voice was female for sure, it had an accent similar to an older woman than me.

_"Your stone...find...it..." _The voice whispered.

_**'Wahh! I am getting so scared and interested at the same time! Who was this voice, was it some old lady? Now that, would be a damn Halloween fright! What if this house was haunted! Hoolllyyy Shhiitt..." **_My mental words became higher in pitch from worry and sheepish-ness.

Then the boy snapped into my head _again. _Look I know everyone has to have a little scare in their lives, just not this..terrorizing. The way he looked at me expressed so much claiming, hunger, and lust. Though the image seemed like it zoomed deeper into his emotions he showed when he stalked over to me.

Regret.

But what monster would feel regret? That is truly not in the books of dismay.

If I ever meet Rudolph's full family.

I want my tombstone with flowers engraved onto it and my name in graceful cursive please. Also, put a picture of the All Time Low band beside it. Kay? I prefer lillies, roses, and cherry blossoms. I want it in my own hill beside an apple tree.

* * *

_**A/N: Katy Perry, All Time Low, Evanescence etc. and all the musical innuedoes in my story aren't even that 'up' in 2000. Considering it fits what's happening to Sawyer and the others and the movie is taken at the year of 2 to the thousand. To explain, Anna's POV's are before Sawyer had the encounter with Gregory and Rudolph had been gone for a VERY long time. **_

_**REVIEW LOVES! C:**_


	4. Chapter 4: Beautiful?

_**A/N: Extra sorry for the lack of updating! I have been busy with my job at the bookstore and started modeling (yes, I do have a job like Sawyer, minus the modeling part ;P). But I am back, so let's get this show on the road!**_

_**Leave comments! I want to know what you guys think about this story! **_

_**Read on and enjoy! ;3**_

* * *

_Chapter 4: Beautiful?_

This day was going way to freaking slow like a turtle messed with the rotation of Earth. Kids teased me, papers were flicked onto my head, and boys (but Daniel) didn't even notice me. Just another normal day ya'll! I am currently sitting at a lone lunch table during lunch hour, the cafeteria filling helplessly. Studying the students subtly, I figured out who were the geeks, the populars, goths, and the in-betweeners. I honestly do not recognize which group I belonged in, that's how it's always been.

Stabbing a piece of lettuce from my salad, I read the book of The Sacrafice. It was about the Salem Witch hanging. Truly an amazing piece of history that sparked my supernatural curiousity. I should show this to Rudolph sometime. I am sure considering he was a medieval dude, he'd be interested with witches. Then, a movement caught by my peripheral vision.

"Hey, Saws." My eyes looked up to a spunky teenage girl.

"Sab! What's up?" I asked as she sat down beside me, setting her tray full of junk down.

"Oh, I dunno, a bunch of nasty food I am about to eat." She joked, shrugging.

Meet Sabrina Torres. Her shy attitude made her really low in the social chain. Her looks were over the top though. She had hazelnut hair that silked down her back, wavy locks that she always had a tendancy of running her fingers through. Pretty heart-shaped face, plump red lips, a perfectly structured button-nose, and glowing grey eyes that stood out from her tan complexion. Even I couldn't register the fact she was well-known to be my best and only friend here. She had rectangular glasses that hung loosely down her nose, a monroe mole on the upper right side of her lips, and finishing it off were her braces.

"That seems quite appealing." I played along with her, nudging her with my elbow.

Laughing, we continued to chat in useless topics and unreasonable arguments. It only took minutes until a couple arrogant, assy girls came strutting beside our table, one 'accidentally' tipping her tray and the open milk spilling right onto my head.

"What the Hell?" I shrieked, getting off of my seat and double-checking my soaking head.

"Oops..." The girl sweetly sneered at me like a snake.

"Ugh." I whipped my hands, the milk splashing off of them. That's when an idea hit me. "Yeah, oops."

Shaking my head, my wet hair stuck to my face, but the milky substance hitting the girls everywhere. They had their eyes shut closed and their mouths wide enough to catch flies. I heard snickers and cheers around me as I froze my head. The girls opened their eyes, their pretty little faces covered in white droplets. Screaming a high-pitched scream, they ran away, their heels slipping slightly from the wet ground. I sighed, picking up my stuff and walking out of the cafeteria to the field. A hand gripped my arm that twisted me around.

Sabrina

"Woo-hoo! Three cheers my sister!" She cheered, fist pumping into the air.

I stayed still with a grim look. "Yeah..I guess."

"What's wrong? Shouldn't you be freaking out with glory?" She squealed, taking my hands in hers.

"Yes, but now that I ruined their whole ego society, they'll be after me. Better yet, they may even get me back next period!" I pulled on my hair, growling frustratedly.

"Oh.." She became aware of my problem and shut her mouth.

"I guess, I'll see you tomorrow. I'm going to class before anything else raunchy happens." I told her, pursing my lips and lumbering away.

"Bye Saws! Text me?" She called out from behind.

I did a two-finger salute and she got the signal. Sulking my way to my Calculus class, my eyes caught a poster. We were having a Halloween Ball. Not really a ball with all the frilly ensembles and shit, but like a sort of dance only Juniors and Seniors were allowed to attend to. Finishing it off, it's a masquerade ball. Meaning, I might actually meet someone without them judging me. Though the part that caught my attention on the list the most was the auditions to sing at it, a sign-up sheet below it.

_**'Should I sign up? No, people would just ignore me because I am a nobody. But it's still something I enjoyed to do. I could just find a song from my collection of albums and perform. What if people say, I suck?...There's only one way to find out.' **_

Taking a deep breath, I carefully made my way toward it, shakily took the pen and pressure the writing utensil on the piece of green paper. Srcrawling my name on a line, that had 2 or 3 people above it, my breathing stopped. The first line written in elegant and refined caligraphy, was the name of my very own mortal enemy. Sarafina McAshton. You've got to be kidding me? The chick cannot even pass her own choir class from a D. Tell me this is some joke. Hm...I let her be. The results of the song may be...rough.

Forcing myself from scratching my name out, I reluctantly scurried away before I made a different decision. Entering my Calculus room the class was half full and gratefully, nothing ugly has happened to my seat. Making my over to it, I slipped foward on something wet, that sent me flying over the teacher's desk and my head being buried in a trash can. I tried to ignore the throbbing pain in my hairline and peeked out from the messy sabotage. The kids laughed at me, all making mock faces, and screaming out hurting insults. So embarrassed, I slipped the trash can off, grabbed my stuff off of the floor, and darted right out of the room. Tears starting to roll down my eyes, running away as fast as I could and crashing right into someone.

"Wah!" I screamed, as we toppled over. Propping myself up, I saw it was my Calculus teacher that maybe had just come from her break. "Ms. Terry!"

"Sawyer, my dear?" She looked to her right and stared at me bewildered then switched into a soft expressionwhen she saw what state I was in. "What's wrong?"

"I want to go home." I cried, covering my red, puffy face.

"Why?"

"I...the kids...please, I want to go home, now..." I sobbed into my hands. She sighed, grasping my arm, picking me up off the ground and onto my feet. Pulling out a hankerchief, she dabbed the tears away and I had hiccups emitting from my mouth.

"Sawyer, as a teacher and a loving mother of two kids I want to know what happened?" She ordered, pointing a finger at the ground.

"The teasing and bullying is so out of control." I whispered, not wanting to look up at her right in the brown eyes. I was barely even speaking, but she understood.

"C'mon, I'll bring you into the office and check you out." She nodded her head to the hallway which led to the system of the school.

I nodded, hooking my arm with hers. Silently making our way to the office, I sat on one of the seats and saw a familiar boy sitting beside me, nose stuffed with tissues. Ms. Terry trotted out of a room with a towel in her hands. I barely remembered the fucking mild incident at lunch. She handed the towel in my hands, me drying my sticky, hard hair. Eww...Ending my constant rubbing of the towel, I turned back to the boy who oddly looked like..

"Tony?" His head spun to meet mine and he cringed back.

"Sawyer?" He gasped in the same manner.

"What are you doing here! Yes you! Stop that!" We both exclaimed together, pointing fingers at one another.

"McAshton boys." He mumbled, rubbing his nose.

Wouldn't I kill to hit those two noobs right now. Oooh, once I see them I sure as Hell won't have a problem punching right across _their _nose!

"Fell into a trash can." I stated simply and we laughed.

"Well, isn't that a coincidence you two are here, it seems someone already called your gaurdians and Sawyer, I told them all about your problems here and they said you could stay in today." Ms. Terry chuckled and I felt slightly offended,

Problems? First of all, I don't got no damn problems, the jerks in this school do. Second of all, what's the whole 'what a coincidence' part suppose to mean? She sounded so sarcastic at it. Third of all, this lady isn't whom I thought she would be. And fourthly, this school has the shit if they let me out just for that reason. I guess they don't have any other solutions for a freak like me.

Ms. Terry headed out of the office which left a quiet, formal atmosphere for me and the squirt. Waiting 30 more minutes, my Auntie Dottie came in through the doors panting.

"Tony! Sawyer!" She sighed, walking to the counter to sign us out.

Me and Tony waved at the same time, and smiled. The principal called Auntie Dottie and Tony into his office, leaving me in an awkward position. Suddenly, my phone rang in my back pocket. Pulling it out, the caller i.d made me want to hurl.

Pounding a finger on the call button, I took a deep breath. "Hello, mom?"

"Sawyer Rachel Isabella Thompson! I heard your Aunt recieved a call from school. What did you do?" She demanded, me flinching at such extreme volume.

"Mom, I didn't do _anything_! I slipped and had a little accident in Calculus, and kids started laughing at me."

"Ugh! You are such an ungraceful child! You need to be more careful, you've embarrassed your family's name!" She scolded, tears stinging my eyes once.

"Yes, mom. I'll be more careful next time and I am sorry of the disgrace I've brought the Thompson name." I mumbled and noticed Tony and Auntie Dottie leave the principal's office.

"Good. I shall not hear of something this irrelevant again?"

"Yes, mom." I exhaled sharply and stood up.

After that, she hung up and left me with no 'love you!' or 'goodybye sweetheart'. That's how much of a stuck up snob she was. Along my so-called mother, my father was the complete opposite. He cared about me so much that he would cancel one of his famous concerts just to see if I was okay or I needed him tonight. My older brother, Samson, was in the Navy and I rarely get a visit from him. I missed him dearly and I always think and pray for him during wars most of the nights, I hope he's safe and _alive_. Last of my siblings was my 3 year-old baby sister, Luna. Man, I spend to much time with her. I practically teach her everything from walking, crawling, to talking when my parents weren't there. I cannot wait to see her next week.

* * *

"Sawyer he's not here..." Tony whimpered, probably on the verge of bawling.

To conclude our day, we went golfing with Uncle Bobsicle (fuck yah!). Once we reached the manor, Tony became so gleeful to have the honor of playing with Rudolph again, but when we reached his chest, I could feel Tony's happy aura shatter.

"Aww..sorry bud, but I think Rudolph should've gone home. His family must be worried." I rubbed his back and wrapped my arms around him from behind. I felt something wet drop onto my forearm and I swiftly turned the blonde around. "Stop crying."

"I'm sorry, I know you said tears show weakness." He wiped the soaking drops from his face.

"Yeah, but it's also good to let out your feelings. Your tears and body are like the rain clouds." I guided him towards his window sill and gazed up at the grey, dim-litted sky filled with puffs of stratus clouds. "The cloud vaporizes water from anywhere in the world. Rivers, oceans, even a puddle! But that rain cloud can only hold so much, that once it cannot take anymore-"

"-it rains." Tony finished off for me.

"That's correct, my dad always said when it rains that the clouds are crying. But after it's done raining.." I glanced at Tony.

"It's calm and free again."

"So yeah, some people say crying shows how you're not that strong, but everyone knows that even the toughest of people cry and weaken. Like Rudolpph's brother-"

"The scary one?" Tony shivered, gripping my arm.

I laughed, "Yes, the scary one. He may have such a tattered soul of darkness and angst, but someday he's going to cry...even monsters cry. Everyone needs to let everything out once in their life."

"You're a good cousin, Saw. Thanks for being there for me and protecting me." Tony thanked, jumping up and latching his arms around my neck. I cringed back, but exchanged the action.

"I promise, I'll never let anything hurt you." I whispered, creating the deed and signing it. No, not whispered. _Vowed_. I swear that anything harmful to Tony will never be able to touch him, starting with the McAshton boys.

"Isn't your birthday next week?"

"Mm-hm the 31st of October. Halloween." I smirked evily and flipped my hair.

"I am going to do something for you! And isn't your mom, dad, and baby sister coming to visit?" He exclaimed, falling off of me and walking over to his bed to sit down. I nodded then heard Auntie Dottie calling me from downstairs. Sprinting out of the door, I descended the carpeted stairs.

"What's up Auntie Dottie?"

"Heather's here. She says she wants to play with Tony." She side stepped and I saw Heather, wide-grinning.

"Oh! Okay, c'mon Heaths, let's go upstairs." I took her hand and pulled her back up the stairs. Dragging her into the room of Tony's dumbfounded face, I closed the door behind to reject anyone hearing the conversation.

"Where's the cute Vampire boy?" She pouted as me and Tony grimaced at her.

"Whoa there, Heather, I am guessing you've taken a toll in interest with Rudolph. But..you're..four and he's...12.." I tried so hard not to make it sound bitchy. Wouldn't want her thinking _I _had a crush on him.

"I know...but where is he?" She kept searching around the room like a wild animal.

"He's gone! Heather can you stop messing up my room!" Tony shouted, getting off of his bed.

I smacked him on the arm gently, and smiled innocently at Heather. "He'll be back tonight."

"Really?" She squealed, clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

"_Really_?" Tony gave me a skeptic look and I did a slicing motion on my neck, gesturing him to shut up.

As if the awesome part of my life got to my side, I heard footsteps behind me from the window.

"RUDOLPH!" Heather ran over to him, hopping up and toppling down with a hug.

"My goodness! What is the meaning of this?" Rudolph gasped, pushing off Heather's body. He must be weirded out.

The two stood up and Heather happily skipped over to Tony's side, Rudolph browsing through Tony's pictures on his desk. His red eyes widened at the sight of the paper he pulled out. Walking over to Tony, he showed Tony a picture of what looks like a very valuable pendant that encircled a red ruby in the center.

"Can we go flying again?" Tony asked, but Rudolph denied by shaking his head.

"No, it's to dangerous." Rudolph informed him, and showed us the picture once again. "I only came because of this."

"My drawing? You can have it." Tony scoffed, running a hand through his hair.

"Where have you seen it?" Rudolph urged on and sounded desperate.

"Why do you wanna know?" Tony a little bit sneered. I bet he was a bit upset by the 'no flying' policy right now.

"It's very important." Rudolph strictly responded, getting a little impatient.

"I'll only tell you, if you take me flying again." Tony challenged, and Rudolph sighed, shaking his head, but giving a devious smirk.

"Alright." He said and in zip-speed, he took ahold of me and Tony's hand as I wrapped an arm around Heather.

I shrieked at such a speed out of the window. By then the wood floor disappeared into nothing. "Warning!"

"Sorry, human."

"Sawyer..." I flatly muttered under my breath. Rudolph chuckled as Tony and Heather cheered their lungs out.

After a couple minutes more of air floating, I saw a foggy area below me, to hazy for me to figure out what the Hell it was.

"We live down there." Rudolph pointed at what I was staring at.

"Cemetery..cool." Tony drawled and Heather nodded a 'mm-hm'.

Reaching flat ground, I breathed out in relief and got onto my knees. I swore, you could've voted for me at that moment to be the most balistic teenager in the world, "Oh my God! Thank you for the Earth's crust!"

"I could get used to that." Tony said and sat on a tombstone with Heather and Rudolph.

"I can't!" I yelled, falling ontto my back and doing..dirt..angels. Pulling myself together and got up, I trotted merrily around the cemetery as if it were some Ancient Museum.

"I could..if it makes Rudolph happy." I heard Heather flirt.

_**'I wonder if she's learning this stuff from her Uncle. Weird-ass creep.'**_

"E-er...right..." Rudolph scooted his way from Heather slightly.

Examining my surroundings, I made my way up a slope and was slipping mainly the entire way. Reaching up to the tip, gazed up and around in awe. I guess Alice in Wonderland got to me because just a teeny-tiny step back, the stony landscaping misted away.

"Wah-woah..ahh!" I rocked back and forth at the edge, but ended up falling into the cubic hole anyways.

The impact of concrete hit me. Hard. When my torso bones rattled by such a texture I landed on, I yelped, trying to catch my breath. It appears I was in some sort of...tomb..or brick catacomb. The moonlight radiated in it for light, and cobwebs, dust, and dirt scattered all over the lace. Oh shit..this is the shit! Panting, and resting until the results of the fall left, my eyes drifted to a young man, just a couple feet away from me standing there apalled.

I screamed and got up full of adrenaline. He gasped and lurked his way over to me in unexplainable speed. His hair loosely hung down to his neck in an...emo-gothic way. He was older than me, pale skin with a blueish-grey tinge, and red eyes.

"Who may you be, young maiden?" An English voice thickly asked me.

"W-well...why do you need to know?" I backed away until a hard surface hit my back.

Sandwiched by his body and the wall, he dared not come any closer, but kept a close eye on me. "Because, someone as beautiful as you must show gratitude to me."

I blushed into a rosy color and scoffed. Beautiful? Me? Sure I was cute and decent, but..._**beautiful**_? Might as well let a snowball enter Hell. Let's see how that turns out! "Hmph...the name's Sawyer Thompson."

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Thompson. I am Cedric Harrison." He took my hand and gave a light peck on the back of it. His lips were ice cold that sent a shiver up my arm, earning goosebumps.

"Hm...the pleasure's all mine Mr. Harrison." I replied in an intruiged tone.

Damn..this Vampire was getting into my bundle of feelings. But wait...shouldn't I be..scared shitless right now? I mean, I don't even know this guy and to top it off with cherry, he's a fucking bloodsucking fiend!

"Aren't you thirsty?" I laughed nervously, pulling my hand away from him.

"Oh, my dear. No, I do not feed off of humans. Nothing in my 300 years of living." He disbeliefly tsk'd.

Then, I heard angery voices from above. "Oh no, Tony. Can you take me back out?"

"Why of course, mi'lady." He set a hand on my back and guided the way.

God, the guys back in medieval times were a thousand times more of a gentlemen than the one's right now. Though, I am sure there are still some men who roam this Earth like that.

As soon as we reached an opening out to the graveyard, I saw Tony being held up from his chin by...what seems to be..Count Dracula? Ahaha, I would've been laughing my ass off if the situation wasn't so harmful to Tony. Earning the balls and guts to do so, I ran my way over to them.

"Hey! Put my cousin down!" I warned in a deadly tone. God, this must be Rudolph's father. Man...Count Dracula just got real!

"_Another _one?" He exclaimed, putting- or should I say throwing- Tony down from his grasp. Heather was speaking over to a young girl with long, wavy blonde hair. She had a pinkish-red Victorian styled dress and an elegant fan in her hand which she swooshed up her. Heather and her seemed to be enjoying themselves, so I left them be. Beside the father, shown Rudolph's mother. Her hair was in giant frizzes, styled in Padma buns. Her clothing resembled all the others. Chivalry related and dark.

"Yah, another one." I repeated, more of an attitude sheering through the words.

"You dare enter our world of darkness and decay with your relative?" He threatened, but that did not intimidate me.

"Hey, my little cousin just wanted to play with your son, Rudolph-" Hold on...speaking of sons..where's-

"Gregory!" The mother's, quite calm and soothing voice called out from behind me.

My heart stopped once I turned around. Oh..my..Jesus. There that now confronted me with the most crazed, angst, and hungry glare was the demon I had met yesterday night. I couldn't find the will to swallow nor, run. He made his way over to me, snarling to bare his predatorial fangs, designed to kill his prey. At top motion, he had his hands gripping my shoulders tightly enough that it might snap and shoved up against a large tombstone.

"No, Gregory, she's my friend!" Rudolph cried out, trying to pull him off of me.

"Son, control it! Do not give in!" The father tried consoling Gregory.

"Please..dear. You're hurting the poor girl!" The mother started prying him off of me along with Rudolph and the father.

The girl, Heather, and Tony just stood there about to cry. I see the fear layering them and consuming the poor children.

"Let me go!" I shouted and he hissed, his teeth the closest ever near my neck. I thrashed and desperately tried to shove him away. Try shoving a mountain away! That's how it felt.

"No..." He growled below his breath.

"You dare hurt her!" When I thought my shoulder balls were about to shatter, the external and internal pain faded away once Gregory was thrown off of me. I cried out in relief, falling down to my ass and covering my entire head, pulling my legs up to my chest. I only glanced up for a second to see Cedric glowering over Gregory who lain on the ground, his elbows propping up to meet my eyes. His eyebrows narrowed and the orbs filled with fury. I let my head back down as Tony, Rudolph, Heather, and the pretty girl crowded around me for comfort.

"Sawyer are you okay?" Tony asked, tears brimming his lower lids. I pulled him close to me, crying everything out in his small shoulder. Heather and the girl stroked their fragile hands down my long hair and Rudolph just set a hand on my shoulder.

"What is wrong with you?" I heard Cedric spat through his teeth.

No, response. Gulping all my dignity and bravery left, I strained my head up once more. Gregory still had his eyes locked onto me. As if I was his new target. That nothing would try stopping him again from doing his agonizing actions on me. That snapped something in me. I had to fight for something and that '_something_' is now a precaution magnet if I am ever near him again.

My life.

* * *

_**A/N: You guys know what's weird? When I am starting the chapter, my brain just bunches up with alot of good descriptive words to write. When I get to the middle all the words somehow leave my mind. Then, at the end. It comes back! What. The. Fuck. That's just a heads-up if you notice how my writing goes..boring and downhill during the middle part. So, how did ya'll like another hunger wretching meeting with Sawyer and Gregory?**_

_**REVIEW**_ :3


	5. Chapter 5: Ladies and Gentlemen

_**A/N: I am back...and still alive! Haha, short chapter here. My writer's block is slowly subsiding, but not completely. So, bear with me on this chapter if it's when the sun don't shine. As in, all of my dialogue is..ew.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Little Vampire...I only wish.**_

_**Uh..strong profanity and insults a bit here.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Chapter 5: Ladies and Gentlemen_

"_**YOU BASTARD, SHUT UP!" **_I heard Gregory bellowed, getting up and throwing a jaw-breaking punch right across Cedric's mouth.

"Gregory!" I heard the father scold.

Cedric staggered back from the blow, holding his chin. Growling, he ran full speed at Gregory. He grabbed his trench coat collar and started beating him helplessly onto the ground. Everyone was screaming and trying to stop the rage between the two vampiric males.

"You dare, try to hurt her again and I'll-" Cedric's threat was cut off when Gregory drew his fist back and gave Cedric a throbbing whack at the eye. Never have I thought, would Vampires earn such a terrifying bruise.

"You'll what? I'm starting to think you have feelings for the twit!" Gregory taunted, me slightly insulted by his comment. They are now circling eachother, crouched down and their sharp teeth bare like a feral animal, hissing and snarling at eachother.

"She is _not _a twit you stupid beast! She is a living creature who deserves so much better than this!" I heard Cedric retort and pointed a finger at me. "And maybe I do have feelings for her!"

The family gasped during their prys of Gregory and Cedric. Me and Tony were taken aback, my breath hitching. Me? Seriously? After that last sentence, God forbid me, Gregory growled ever so menacingly. Why? He didn't need to be interfered with my love life, even if it's with that glorious Vampire he's brawling with right now.

"Fuck. You." Gregory gave one more knee kick into Cedric's gut before his father finally pulled him out of the mess. His mullet hair was tousled and a small bruise was on the corner of his mouth.

Cedric tried lunging at him, but the young girl with blonde hair, and the mother blocked his way. "You incompetent animal."

"ENOUGH!" I screamed, everyone's head snapping at me. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed, trying to regain my normal heart rate speed.

"Both of you two, calm yourselves and act like proper gentlemen." The mother said soothingly, letting Cedric go. As soon as Cedric was out of her grasp, he jumped into the air and transformed into a bat, flying off somewhere. Gregory shrugged his father off and walked over to the entrance where I came out of from the tomb or crypt.

"Are you alright, child?" The father asked me and I nodded, getting off of the ground. "I am Fredrick, mi'lady."

"Sawyer. Sawyer Thompson."

"And I am Freda. It is a pleasure to meet such a beautiful young lady." She complimented and I chuckled nervously. What the Hell is up with all these Vampires thinking I am actually beautiful? Must be from their time era.

"Oh, thank you...Freda...Fredrick." I nodded at them, the little blonde girl skipping up.

"I am Anna, pleasure to meet you also, Miss Sawyer." She curtsied before I exchanged the same lady-like action.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Anna."

She giggled, giving me a good look-over. "Aren't you quite a doll?"

"Hahaha, I guess you can say that." I laughed, relieved that she didn't call me beautiful like the others.

"Your friend Heather is a beauty! As is your little cousin, Tony, very handsome indeed." She whispered in my ear. If she could blush right now, I'm sure she would. I had a feeling this girl has a small crush on the kiddo. Oooh..Rudolph with Heather, Tony with Anna, and me with...Cedric! Seems good to me.

"Yes, both of them are truly wonderful." I smiled at her and she nodded frantically.

Cutting off the introductions, the sound of machinary starting up, hit my ears. There, at the gate of the cemetery, a man who oddly appeared like some motorcycle rider with the leather jacket, and piercings crap, stood there. He had a gun propped onto his shoulder that was unusually large. The nose had a bigger bullet size..the size of a...stake! Oh...not good.

"Rookery!" Fredrick shouted, looking at the remaining Sackville-Baggs. "Go! Take the family! Hurry!"

Freda and the two children crowded into the crypt as Fredrick raised his arms up. Then, I felt as if two things were missing..."_**Tony! Heather!**_"

_**Shitting cows**_, where did they go? Tony is _**so**_ grounded! Heather...uh..I don't know, but punishment is required! Rookery soon started stomping over to Fredrick, gun raised and ready to shoot. Gotta do something! I glanced down and saw a good looking, light-weight rock. Picking it up, I drew my arm back and threw the mineral as hard as I can at Rookery's face. Damn! I got good aim! The rock collided straight onto his nose. He yelled, cringing back and caressing the now bloody nostrils. His eyes locked onto mine and I shrugged sheepishly.

"You!" He dabbed his forefinger at me.

"Uhh...yah?" I asked in a snobbish tone. He growled when he realized I was mocking him. He pulled his gun out and directed it at me. Jesus, I'd rather take the tiny bullet than this shit! Pulling the trigger, the stake only came out with a farting sound and dropped to the ground about a good 2 inches away from the nose. Gazing over the side, I saw Tony and Heather standing there vulnerably with the gun chords in their hands.

"I'll get you two later." Rookery growled at them, continuing to prey on me. I jerked my head to the side at the two kids, signaling them to get out the fucking scenario! They hestantly followed my orders and ran up the hill which had the hole I fell through earlier. Oh wait- no! To late, they already fell through the squarish escape with a scream.

Fredrick also left the scene, so now, it's my turn. Getting myself ready as he was just a foot away from me, he pulled a sort of bright, UV light cross. Angling just right, I kneed him right in the place where mommys won't help you out with. Clutching down to grasp himself and the UV cross dropping onto the floor, he yelped and gave me a chance to run away. Sprinting over to the hole, I had trouble trying to find it again from all the grass and dead flowers surrounding them.

"Where are you?" I frustratingly groaned, stepping back and not feeling solid ground below my foot. Deja vu. "Woah!"

Instead of the deadly concrete I was suppose to be punished with from my back, I felt something soft, cold and...fleshy. "What the Hell! Get off you ugly mortal!"

I gasped once I noticed the voice only belonged to one malicious Vampire. A pair of hands shoved me off of the body, my legs reflexively bringing me up to my feet. Gregory was getting up and dusting himself off. Holy shit. Up close, he looked...hot. Ugh! Shut up, Saws! He's not what you want! Not what you want! He stared at me, the red eyes burning through my head. I sneered at him and crossed my arms, "What're _you _staring at?"

"How a creature is so undescribably unattractive to be alive on this planet." He hissed and I could feel tears pricking my lower eyelid.

"Shut the fuck up. It's not like your oh-so handsome either!" I responded with more venom in my tone. His eyebrows narrowed, and he was right in front of me in a second.

"Watch your tongue ugly duckling. I won't hesitate to kill you right this second." He warned me and I bit my lip as the cool air of his breath fanned over my face. Astounded as he was, I pushed him away from me.

"Leave me alone. I never wanted _**anything**_ to do with this. Your dear brother flew into our house, we helped him, and now, he's my little cousin's best friend! You expect me to go back in time and change that shit?" I shouted at him and full anger charged into me.

"Vampire's don't need best friends. Especially from _**mortals**_." He seethed at me, turning away.

I wasn't done with him yet.

"You're such a _sick bastard_! Don't act like you weren't human before all this bloodsucking crap happened! Because we all know you were! And everyone needs a friend! I could see why no one would want to be yours now! Because you are a monster!" I glared at his frozen body's head. Turning swiftly on his heel his eyes pierced right into mine.

"Damn you. You dare have the right to talk to me in that way? You don't know what I've been through the last 300 years! I don't care about what you fucking say to me. You think that will change me? Not in Hell it will!" He suddenly grabbed my shoulders and shook me violently.

I glowered up at him with such hatred. "I do have the right to talk to you that way! You aren't my father! First of all, you tried to kill me yesterday _**and **_today, you yell at me for no apparent reason, _and_ blame me for all of your shitting problems! Fyi!"

"So what? I am above _**you**_! Meaning, your life is in my hands. You're my puppet on strings." He smirked deviously. I scoffed, swapping his arms away from my shoulders.

"The nerve of you saying that. So..burning by freaking light is above me? Getting a whiff of garlic and brutally being consumed by symtoms is above me? B-"

"Shut up!" He started losing his temper. The others came running in from the loud conflictive argument me and Gregory were having.

"What is going on?" Fredrick stood beside me and Gregory's heated bodies.

"Your son! That's what in bloody Hell is going on!" I accused and Gregory snarled.

"You bitch."

"Gregory!" Freda called out in disbelief.

"Asshole." I chipped back at him. The kids all were worried and trying so hard not to listen.

"Both of you, quiet! There are children here and you two are the eldest. Meaning, they look up to you! We parents did not raise such bad-mannered ladies and men." Fredrick exclaimed at us.

I took a deep breath, me and Gregory's glares never leaving place. Ending the fight, I turned to Tony. I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes shut, "What'd I miss?"

"Well we found out, about the coat of arms." Tony rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, and it seems someone named..'Vaughn' and this lady met here in Scotland. The lady had a sort of blanket with a crest on it." Heather spoke up to me.

"So?"

"We think that the lady may have the stone with her, or maybe in her grave. But we need to find which family she belongs to by her crest." I heard Rudolph come up beside me with the explanation.

"Ahh..." I understood, hearing a snicker.

"Dumb human." I heard the snicker cause insult. Let it go...let it fucking go. He isn't worth it. Sneaking a dirty glance at Gregory, I smiled when Anna smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow! You stupid runt!"

"Stop describing yourself." I said to him monotonously.

"You idiot whore." He shook his head disgutingly. His parents gave him a look as if they were about to pop his head off.

Rolling my eyes, I turned back to the kids, Tony chirping up first, "We're gonna help them!"

"What the- NO! Absolutely not!...with that stupid goth Vampire in the way!" I obliged and Gregory ran up beside me at a rushing speed.

"I'm part of this family. Nothing you could do about it, you harlot." He informed me, shouldering me.

I grunted as the impact actually hurt. "Are you going to call me every fucking insulting name everytime when we talk?"

"We don't talk. We argue, female rat." He corrected me, lumbering away from the tomb. Just halfway through the threshold, Freda called him.

"Gregory! Be a gentleman and fly Sawyer home!" She said, snatching his arm and pulling him over to me.

"Not. In. This. Damn. Lifetime." He started to leave again. His father gripped his shoulder, and turned him back around.

"Yes. In this lifetime, young man."

"Oh how lovely! A romantic flight in the moonlight art thou thee!" Anna clapped her hands eagerly and I reddened.

"You are nasty Anna. I would never fall for this...thing." Gregory shuddered, and pushed him out of my way to leave the crypt. I found my way out of the decaying home and my eyes fell upon Tony and Heather, who were already in the air, flying with Rudolph.

Stupid Gregory! He is so mean! Venting out my anger for him, I made my way into the dark woods and broke branches with my bare hands that fell from the trees. "Ugh! What a _**douche bag**_!"

"Your modern insults are amusing, mi'lady." My body flew around and saw Cedric leaning on a tree. Oh. Thank. God.

"Cedric...hey."

"Hello." He said kindly, and took my hand, brushing his lips over it. "I am sorry about what ha-"

"It's alright, he deserved it." I chuckled, then stayed silent after that.

"Yes he did." He agreed and his face suddenly formed angry. "He didn't even offer you to get a flight home?"

I shrugged and started taking a few steps, until strong arms wrapped around my waist and the ground below me began to dissipate. I giggled as me and Cedric flew over the thick woods.

"Thank you." I smiled adoringly at him over my shoulder.

"You're welcome, darling."

We were quiet through the whole trip and soon, we were on my balcony, the moon radiating the darkness that surrounds us. Hearing children laughing from a balcony below, I suggest that Rudolph was able to return Tony back home, and Heather to hers.

"Cedric?" I asked and he laced his fingers with mine. "Why is Gregory..."

"Rude? Vile? Horrifying?" He listed, me laughing at the gossiping humor.

"I was going to say like he is today." I pointed out, leaning on the balcony railing. I knew, from what Rudolph told me, but I wanted to know more about this hateful teenage Vampire. Not only that, but I should know more about my new ultimate mortal enemy.

"Let's..not talk about him right now." He suggested and I gave him a skeptic look.

"Then what do you want to talk about?" My voice went a pitch higher in suspiciousness.

"I...us..Miss Thompson, I was wondering if...you would like to court with me?" He had pleading eyes, and his expression was apprehensive.

"As in...go on a date?" I was unsure about this.

"Yes, that's what mortals these days call it. I was thinking...a fancy moonlight picnic? Hm?"

I took a deep breath and got on my tippy-toes to peck his smooth, cold cheek lightly. "I would be honored to go on a date with you, Cedric."

He chuckled sheepishly, backing away. "I'll see you tomorrow night then. Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight...Cedric."

After that, he flew off of the balcony and into the sky. My face was probably boiling hot right now. My legs shook as I walked into my room, and falling onto my bed on my back. This was those awkward moments you'd see in movies about teenage love. A girl dancing around in her room and crap.

"YES!" I screamed, fist pumping the air. I glanced at the clock and saw it was only 10 o'clock. Auntie Dottie came running through my door, frightful.

"Sawyer? What's going on?" She asked breathlessly.

I squealed, jumping up and taking her hands. "I got a date tomorrow!"

"Really? With who?" All of her worries switched in ecstatic squealing and hopping.

"His name is Cedric Harrison. He wants me to go on a moonlight picnic tomorrow with him!"

"Wow! Make sure me and your Uncle meet him! Oh, we gotta get you absolutely dolled-up for tomorrow night!" She started her rampage of comments.

"Woah, woah, woah, Auntie Dottie. It's only my first date with him and I'll make sure you meet him. He is a true gentleman." I sighed dreamily. She left the room after a few more planning.

Tony skipped in and raised an eyebrow at me. "So...Cedric huh?"

"Yeah..." I smiled warmly at him. He was in deep thought, and it was bothering. A-fucking-lot. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" He lied, trying to hide the fact something was up.

"Tony...tell me."

"Er...can I say it quick?" He laughed, scratching his head.

"Sure, bud." I accepted and he sucked a chunk of air in him.

"YouandGregoryshouldbetogether!" He stated at such a speed, even a Vampire wouldn't understand.

"What?"

"Oh, would you look at the time! Past my bed time! Buh-bye!" He nervously flung himself out of the room and ran off.

"T-Tony! Come back!" I called after him, but decided to let him go.

I did all my nightly routines and I was soon on the bed, my thoughts swirling with Cedric in it. The way he held my hand..was so, gentle. His lips brushing onto it sent tingles of pleasure up my arm. The spark I felt on my lips when I kissed him on the cheek. I sound like a lovestruck teen. Maybe I am. Late at night, as I was awake, my mind was filled of the future date we would have until I fell asleep.

That's when a certain rebelious bad boy took over my dreams for the night.

* * *

_**A/N: Wow...I dunno, do you guys like it? Let's hope ol' Gregory won't ruin their date tomorrow, aye? I know this is lame and shit, but are you part of Cedric's Army or Gregory's? No teams whatsoever. **_

_**Review-hoo!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Disaster

**A/N: "Reach for the sky!" ~ Woody (Toy Story 3) I hope the title doesn't give to much away! :3**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Disaster_

The morning as usual was very turtle like. Yeah, I describe my days to my favorite reptile normally. Deja vu yesterday. The day went smooth, the Halloween ball was nearing and I was excited. I already knew what I was going to be! The only bad thing that happened today was I got a D on my Calculus test, but who the Hell cares! Girls didn't bother me, Daniel wasn't in school today, and the twins appeared to be set into their place by acting like Tony's slaves today! All's well.

Now, my Auntie was brushing through my tangles. And it felt like a dragon bit their teeth onto my head and slowly started snagging the brown locks off. Personally, I was screaming out my favorite catch phrase when I'm in pain, "OWWWW MAAAMMMAAA!"

"Sorry, hun. You got some big ones here," She explained sheepishly. "Just be lucky we're letting you out late on a school night."

I smirked, knowing it took some time persuading Uncle Bobsicle, but quick as a flash for Auntie Dottie! "That's why you guys are the best Aunt and Uncle ever!"

"What did I tell you about being a suck up?"

"...It only works on Uncle Bobsicle and Tony..." I grumbled, rolling my eyes as the remaining tangles were free from restraint.

"That's right! Now, go suck up to your Uncle so he could buy me that new car I found in the catalog," She joked and pulled out a thin curler that's shaped like a tiny cone. It was suppose to give me bouncy ringlets like Heather's a.k.a Taylor Swift curls. It took 30 minutes to fully curl my long hair. The makeup was beautifully done, some thick eyeliner to make my eyes look glowing gold and green like a cat, light mascara, and she put on my lips glossy red lipstick. She said my blush was already naturally rosy, so she didn't bother for that. I had on pretty funeral red dress. The satin cloth was magnificent as my sleeves were in small puffs and the bottom flared out with a slight ruffled.

"Wow..." I breathed out as I checked over myself in the mirror.

"You look gorgeous, darling. Now, I packed pepper spray into your pur-"

"Auntie Dottie!" I whined, embarrassed by her protectiveness all of a sudden.

She rolled her eyes and handed me my black Coach purse. "Don't whine. That's there for your safety in case he tries to get jiggy with you."

"..'Jiggy'? Auntie this isn't the 60's! Who the crap says Jiggy today? Ugh! Weirdness." I laughed, pulling the bag over my shoulder and slipping my black flats on.

"Fine, sex."

"La la la la la! I'm not listening!" I poked a finger on both of my ears and looked away. I hated that word. It's so damn dirty! I shuddered as I brought all my supplies for the date into my bag. Phone, money, motorcycle liscence, and the pepper spray! All good to go. I snorted if my Auntie coincidentally got me garlic spray! Hahaha! Wouldn't that have worked better? My eyes ran down to the sunset outside. Cedric said he would be picking me up at the front door so he could meet my Auntie and Uncle.

"Whatever, get downstairs and drink some water. You look quite flushed." She pointed at my cheeks which I patted.

_**'They do feel warmer than usual...and my heart fucking pounding. Shit, I'm nervous!' **_I mentally groaned and walked out of the room, heading downstairs only to see Tony playing some video games. Well that's new.

"Hey, Tony!" I greeted, happily skipping over to him on the sofa and taking a seat. He paused the game and looked at me, his eyes widening.

"Hey- wow! You look pretty tonight, Saws!" His eyes fell upon my outfit.

"So you're saying I don't look pretty everyday?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

His face suddenly turned guilty, "No! No! That's not what I mean-"

"I'm kidding!" I defended then turned my head back to the game.

"So why so interested in playing your video games all of a sudden from San Diego?"

He sulked sadly, "Rudolph left."

I was taken back. I knew Rudolph left for a reason, not just because of Tony. But it wouldn't kill the little vampire to leave a note or at least say bye to Tony. "Awww, pumpkin, I think he left because his family might be worried. I mean, imagine if your parents found you missing for one night?"

"They'd call FBI and CIA.." He answered rather quickly. That was true, his parents are the over-exaggerating ones.

"Yeah, so it's not you. He needs to see them." I assured him and that's when Auntie Dottie and Uncle Bobsicle came down the stairs with some nice casual clothing. Just in time, I heard the doorbell ring.

"Oooh! Sawyer's boyfriend is here!" Tony teased and smirked at me.

"Ugh! _Shhhuuutttt uuuupppp_." I drawled, standing up to fetch the door. I opened it wide open, and saw a handsome young fellow dressed in a black dress coat, some nice blue jeans, and a white t-shirt underneath the dress coat. His hair was as shaggy as usual, black as the night sky, and his red eyes glowed brighter than usual. "H-hey."

"Hello and may I say, you do look incredibly striking tonight." He smiled a dazzling smile at me.

"Ahaha, thank you. You look rather dashing too, Mr. Harrison." I complimented back, he thanked me before I held an arm out inside. "Come in, my Auntie and Uncle want to meet you. Just don't smile, the fangs and you know..."

"Right."

I guided him inside, shutting the door close, I swore I could feel someone watching me from the distance in the woods, but as long as Cedric's near, I'll be safe...I hope. My Auntie Dottie and Uncle Bobsicle were politely standing beside the living room doorframe.

"Auntie Dottie, Uncle Bobsicle, this is Cedric." I awkwardly introduced myself.

"Pleasure to finally meet you, Cedric." She seemed...dazed somehow. What the fuck. You're married woman! Married I tell ya'!

"Pleasure is all mine, darling." He kissed the back of her hand lightly.

"Okay! Moving on! Here is my loving Uncle. Uncle B, this is Cedric." I smiled at him.

"Nice to finally meet you, son. Make sure you take good care of Sawyer on your date." Uncle Bobsicle warned. Cedric's eyes widened, probably from horror.

"I _vow_ not to let anything happen to your lovely niece." Cedric raised a hand up.

_**'AWWW! He vowed! What a charming prince!' **_I dreamily exclaimed in my ear like a lone princess locked up in a tower.

"Good, my man. Hey...what's up with your eyes-"

"Oh! Look at the time! We must be off! C'mon, Cedric dear!" I cut off once I forgot about that...tiny little problem. I grabbed Cedric's stone chilled hand and dragged him outside. Tony already knew Cedric, but after last night, I had a feeling he'll stray away from him for a while. I shut the door quickly, walking down onto the driveway.

"You okay, love? You seem...bothered."

"I dunno, first off with that eyes thingy in there and now...somehow I feel like we're being watched." My face turned fearful slightly as my eyes ran across the deep, dangerous woods beside the manor. I heard a twig snap and Cedric's head perking up.

Suddenly, I heard a growl emit from Cedric and his eyes blazed in bloody fury.

* * *

**3rd POV (before the date):**

"Anna, what do you think?" Cedric presented his appearance to Anna.

She clapped joyfully and sighed, "Perfect! This date will ever be so romantic! The moonlight dancing in the sky, lullabying frogs and crickets, a beautiful location! I could feel the drama pouring out of it already!"

"You're such a drama queen." Rudolph mumbled from a far corner of the tomb.

"I still think this is a bad idea to court with a mortal, Cedric." Fredrick strictly reminded him. The others rolled their eyes, Freda starting to be annoyed by her husband's control.

"Darling, I think it will be absolutely marvelous! After all, you do not run Cedric's doings. He is not part of our family." Freda chuckled, rubbing a hand on her stressing husband's shoulder. "And Cedric, you're very handsome tonight."

"Thank you, Freda." He thanked before he bowed.

Then, Gregory came in grumbling curse words and deeply emoting. Once he noticed the eventful gathering, he became utterly confused. "What is going on?"

Everyone stayed silent, Cedric stepping up confidentally. Gregory hissed at him under his breath. The rebelious teenager waited for an answer, until finally Rudolph had giant outburst, "CEDRIC'S COURTING!"

"Rudolph!" Cedric growled at him, he shrugged and sunk back onto the wall.

Anna shook her head, Gregory staring at Cedric suspiciously. He couldn't even think it was...no..."Who is she?"

Again, no one muttered a word. Rudolph this time stayed silent unless he wanted his head to be broken off of it's old hinges. That's when Gregory started getting impatient.

"Well? Is anyone telling me who the Hell is it?" He asked, oblivious to the fact Cedric was standing right beside him and their vampiric hearing were highly sensitive. When the tall, well-dressed Vampire flinched as a ring rang in his ears, Gregory smirked.

Cedric took a deep breath, "Sawyer Thompson."

Gregory couldn't even believe the name he just said. It felt as if the tomb above him was about to collapse and there's no way out whatsoever. At the same time, a bile rose up to his neck in disgust and something...burning in his chest that related to jealousy.

_**'Why would I be jealous? That is upon the most disgusting, God awful thing he could do! I'm glad as shit I'm not Cedric.' **_Gregory shuddered at a disturbing image of Cedric and that bitch doing something intimate.

"Wow, Cedric. I knew you could go low, but not that _deeply low_." He teased him, walking away to sit on a stair step.

"Why you-"

"Don't." Fredrick set a hand on Cedric's shoulder to stop him from personally murdering the arrogant bloodsucker.

"You're such a sick prick, Gregory. I hope you rot in Hell." Cedric growled, turning away from the family and stalkng out of the tomb.

"I'm already in Hell!" Gregory called from the tomb. At least thought he was. Gregory stood up with a sinister idea up his sleeve.

"Where are you going?" Fredrick asked quickly and fearful he might do something to terrorize the poor girl and Cedric.

The son turned to him with a 'duh' face on. "Human hunting! It's pretty obvious it's my nightly routine."

"Liar, you already fed! You're going to ruin their picnic!" Anna accused furiously at him.

"I'm still hungry you dumb brat. Now leave me be."

Gregory left the tomb with a smirk and the family arguing if they should trust him or not.

They shouldn't have.

* * *

**Sawyer's POV**

"How did you get all of this food?" I asked amazingly as he pulled out a bunch of plates that had numerous amounts of choices on them.

"Just like how Rudolph has a human friend, I do too. His name is Maurice, he lives just a few miles out of Curloss," He smiled when I took the suran wrap off of a plate that had a pizza on it. I sunk my teeth into the soft, hot bread.

"Mmm..this is delicious! Ditto to Maurice," I spoke through my crowded mouth.

"Hahaha, 'ditto'?" Cedric asked confused by the modern grammar.

"Never mind- oh no! I forgot to bring something for you!" I groaned, remembering I had brought Cedric this really cool shell necklace down at the ocean shop this morning.

"Don't worry, you could give it to me when we get back to the house," He assured and tried to calm down my hyperventilation.

"I guess..." I was still feeling bad.

"How about this, I fly over to your house quickly and I am thinking it's in a green box?" He guessed as he stood up.

I nodded happily before he ran into the trees. I saw his figure fly into the sky. We were near a cliff right above the ocean, a white and red picnic blanket below me, and the very-well woven basket sitting at the side. The waves and wind made a really...light and serenity enviroment.

I heard a twig snap.

My head pivoted into the woods. "W-who's there?"

I got up on my feet just incase running was needed for these. Sadly, I was wearing flats that'll probably block my way of speed. Grreeaaatttt! I grabbed a long and thick loaf of bread. It wouldn't last long, but it's mass and thickness really helped for a good strengthening blow. I basically stood there paranoid and looking like some retarded chick.

"I'm giving you, 3 seconds to show yourself!" I warned, but I think my voice was shivering. How...never mind.

Suddenly, a tree right across from me started creaking. What the fuck! I shrieked as the tree lurched foward and started tipping at my side. I threw myself out of the way when the tree fell right onto the picnic blanket, all the food and romantic candle lights squished. Some of the meals with sauce in the squirted out from the collision and hit my in the face.

"Ew!" I wiped the tomato sauce off of my face in disgust.

A heart-rapiding, evil-filled, and devilish laugh was heard from where the tree had fallen. I glared and stared in disbelief at a young vampire I had grown to fully hate whom was standing beside where the tree bark would've been. I growled and poured out all the anger locked inside of me.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" I screeched.

He chuckled, stepping slowly his way towards me, each step more threatening than the rest. "Honey, there is nothing wrong with me, but I think there _is _something wrong with you."

"_Me_? Okay, sure, enlighten me on how I'm the damn loon here stupid-ass!" I flailed my arms around.

"I warned you, to watch your mouth. _**Slave**_." He sneered, my mouth widening as did my eyes.

Who the Hell are you calling slave bucko? I think not! I am not anyone slave, maid, nor worker because I have pride and independence. Well...we are in Scotland so why am I saying all this American freedon stuff.

"Ahaha, nawh, I ain't no ones slave, blood breath." I seethed and started walking away.

"I'm not done with you yet, you gruesome slut." He grabbed my arm and a wave of electricity shocked up my veins way more radiating than Cedric's. I bet he felt it too because he flinched his hand back and curiously glanced at it. "What the Hell was that?"

"Why would you care." I shrugged it off and started walking again.

"You're no fun-"

"Fun? Gregory, trying to kill me, isn't fun. Ruining my date with Cedric isn't fun. And bothering my fucking life isn't FUN!" I shrilled at him.

I could've sworn pure sadness flashed across his face when I said the last part, but he kept an angry face up. "I don't care, bitch. To me, it's fun. Whoever said it had to be for you, huh? You're so stupid sometimes. People like you don't deserve to live in this world."

He pushed me back with his hands, "H-hey, stop."

"My goodness you whore! Don't you see how much you're a burden to us!" He kept his tear-jerking words coming at me as were his pushes. I could feel the cliff coming below my feet.

"Stop it." I cried, my heart shattering into pieces.

"YOU'RE DUMB!" Push. "YOU'RE ARROGANT!" Push. "YOU'RE. WORTHLESS!"

Push.

I screamed when I tipped back and helplessly fell over. Gregory growled as I flew down the cliff. Before hitting the water, I saw Gregory's face express a look of realization until I was fully submerged by the deadly cold waves. Then. Black.

* * *

_**A/N: Short chappie =\ sorry guys. I'l make it longer the next one. Gregory became his bastardy self again, hahaha! But as you can see, he's expressing some other attitude other than hatred. The pure sadness part and the realization part was hinting a change in him. The sparks was just cheesy, but I decided to slip it in there. Impressive huh?**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Framed

_**A/N: Sorry I left you guys hanging, my apologies indeed :) Anywho, my favorite author PM'ed me yesterday and I was so siked! I love her story. But yeah, fangirl moment there.**_

_**Now, onwards to the story and bastardy Gregory! Tell others about this story! Make it...somewhat a famous! :D Thank you for all the feedback you guys are giving me! I am so thankful and blessed :)**_

_**TEAM CEDRIC OR TEAM GREGORY! God, I'm a fan of Twilight though the teams are so cheesy, but, what the Hell. Stephanie Meyer didn't create that shit, us fans did.**_

* * *

_Chapter 7: Framed_

**Err...short Sawyer's POV!**

All around me was the peering pitch black water. I couldn't find the strength to get up to surface because I've always had a dirty little secret that I can't swim! My hands flailed around as if I was trying to climb the water, but instead, I sank deeper. I was losing air fast, mostly because of panick. I tried screaming, but all that came out was fizzles of bubbles. The surface was retracting farther and farther away from me, my eyes blurring as the last pieces of air in me left like a bullet. My conscious state was slowly slipping away, and so was my life.

* * *

**3rd POV**

Gregory very well knew he hated humans, he never wanted to do anything with them, but the look on her face when he pushed her off the ledge kept replaying in his mind. God was testing his guilt, testing his decision. There was something that snapped in him. It hit him like a boulder that he may still have a little care deep within his dark soul. A sigh emitted from his mouth as he dove off of the cliff. He has never free-fallen, so even this was exhilarating. He braced himself before the waters swallowed him alive. Underwater, you might as well be blind! Considering he's dead, the breathing part wasn't much of a problem, but he still needed air for some reason. His eyes darted around for any signs of a scrawny girl with black hair and blonde highlights.

Not finding anything, he broke out into the surface, "Human!"

He heard no response and the surge of alarm drove through him.

"Mortal!"

All that was heard was the tide waves and seagulls. No, he needed to hear that chime-bell voice.

"...S-Suh-Sawyer!"

The name astounded him, for he had never called a mortal's name in the last 3 centuries. It felt..weird, not calling someone in their 'species'.

"Stop with your frolicking, mortal!" Gregory shouted out to the, helplessness in his tone.

For the first time in 300 years, he has never felt so...lost. What would his parents say? What would Cedric do? What would her family expect? Those questions were mind-blowing to his late mind of the modern. And he didn't like it.

"Sawyer...damn it, respond!" He cursed, giving up already. He gulped in the warm feelings as his cold aura kicked in again. Flying out of the water, the sound of something plopping out of the sea rang into his radar ears. His head snapped at a direction not far from the cliff. Floating in the water, was a bracelet. "Sawyer."

He flew like a lightning bolt down into the spot where the bracelet was floating. He swam deeper into the water, nothing being seen for a moment, until something red-clothed caught the corner of his eye. He couldn't believe it. There, the human girl he had grown to hate was floating limply down the water. He swam over to his guilty cause, wrapped an arm around her waist and let the pressure glide them up to air.

She laid still in his arms, eyes fully closed, and a heartbeat not thumping in his ears. He needed to get them to land. Stat. He flew up to the air, the damp clothing making it very heavy to slickly fly to the sandy beach, but they made it.

* * *

**Sawyer's POV**

Once my eyes fully shut closed, I went through a very bright tunnel. I kept getting closer to the end as memories passed by like photoshots. Starting from the very beginning when I was born, down various memory lanes, and finally what I was going through right now. I smiled as the last vision of seeing Gregory and an even more radiating light blasted in my eyes, then faded away.

I was standing on some sort of sandy beach. Nothing around me, but tide waves and stones. I wore a very pretty grecian white dress and gladiator sandals that rose up to my knees. The fuck? My hair was in bouncy curls, my bangs falling onto my head as usual. A metal..halo or whatever it was called was wrapped around my head to give my hair a puff-up. "H-hello?! Anyone out there?"

"Hello."

My body spun around and saw a beautiful girl, about the same age as me. She had long, straight, bronze, wavy hair that fell to her bust. She wore the same outfit as me except it was shorter and the color was off-white. She wore creamy wedges and the same accessory was canvased around her head. She had tan skin, baby pink colored lips, and striking icy green eyes. A light blush shaded her high cheekbones. Her height was an inch shorter than me, and she earned a more curvacious figure.

"H-hi...who are you?" I asked curiously and walked closer to her.

She smiled apologetically, as she spoke in a thick British accent, "My darling, I am sorry. My name is Rosalynn Crest."

Holy...moly. Is this the chick Gregory fucking made dinner on years ago? I scoffed, backing away and realization spreading over my face, "You're the girl Gregory k-killed centuries ago."

Her head dropped to stare at the floor, "Yes, that is why I was sent to you."

I cringed. What does she mean by that? But I frowned when I remembered Rudolph's explanation of her, "Do you know that Gregory is the walking Satan _because _of _you _and your damn brainwashing?"

She stayed silent, so I kept babbling.

"He trusted you, for once in his life and you repay him by trying to kill his family?" I yelled at her disbelief. I don't care if I'm in Heaven. I will damn start a fist fight with this chick. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be dead by now!"

"I'm sorry. I know, I have made a terrible mistake back then-"

"And now, it's to fucking late." I spat at her, her body stepping back lightly. That's right bitch, watch your turf.

"I know. I was tested by God and I chose the wrong pathway." She muttered embarrassingly.

"No, shit sherlock." I grumbled, crossing my arms.

"But I could sense that you won't." She added quickly and all of my attention focused on what she said. My eyebrow cocked up for a damn good reason. She took in a deep breath of air, "Sawyer...Gregory isn't a bad person because of me. He's like that from the beginning. Did Rudolph tell you he was self-inflictive as a human?"

"W-what?" My jaw dropped. Him? Emo? Well, it's a bit obvious, but still!

"I knew Gregory before he was cursed. I remember him trying to find ways of death, always using stakes to scar himself on the wrists. After the curse, he became mad at the world because he thought everything disliked him. That he didn't deserve the happy life." She told me in a very straight tone.

My heart shattered at such a image forming in my head. "That doesn't give him the reason why he hates mortals."

"Look at you compared to him. See what you have and what he doesn't. You have an amazing life ahead of you Sawyer. Growing up and having a family. Gregory...what about him? Ever wonder that will happen the next 3 centuries he has to live on with? Never moving foward, always luring around in the night?" She explained, my eyelids filling with tears of sympathy.

I sniffled, wiping away the tear drop that rolled down my eye. I croaked, "I never really thought of that."

"Then let the fates guide you back to your journey. I have seen what they have in store for you Sawyer Thompson. You are destined to do great things in life." She happily announced, my vision shading away again. "It is not your time...Remember: a burnt, and rotton rose can be ugly and dark, but with a little care from someone, it'll bloom into something beautiful!"

That was all I heard before the blur made it so dizzying to see that my eyes had to shut close.

...

I heard nothing, but air. Then, a far away voice calling out to me. Lastly...the sea waves that crashed onto the shore.

"Mortal...wake up..wake up!" I felt someone shake me, my name obviously called by Gregory since he's the only one that calls me that..other than Fredrick.

I groaned, the sand beneath my hands moving as I drooped my eyes open. A heavy relief of a sigh came out of Gregory's mouth. Why was he relieved? Shouldn't he be laughing with joy? Rosalynn may have softened up my feelings for this guy, but it doesn't mean that we our sworn enemies treaty relationship wasn't down yet. I snapped my eyes open, angrily shrieked at him before bitch slapping him right across the face. I got up onto my feet as he cringed back and caressed his cheek. My hand sort of hurted too.

"Ow! What the Hell! I'll kill you, mortal-"

"To bad you almost did!" I yelled at him, my voice cracking as reality all went back to me.

"That was your fault for making me furious, Thompson."

I cried out, full of annoyance and a 'done already' tone, "God...I...fucking..._**I HATE YOU**_!"

He froze, the words sinking into him. He gulped, and stared down. Yeah, he should be shameful! I started punching him, but I doubt they were doing a much of a big damage.

"You bastard! I almost died! You almost took my life away!" I sobbed, my punches weakening as I fell bawling into his icy chest.

"Human..." I heard him sigh heavily.

"Do you know what would've happened if-"

"I didn't come down there to get you? Yeah, you'd be bones from the depth or fish food for the sharks," He interrupted.

I pushed him away, pointing a strong, shaking finger at him and my damp hair falling into my mouth. Ew, salty. Oh- well, duh! "S-shut up. Haven't you played around with me enough for today?!"

He paced around the sand, his hands behind his head. "Maybe for today, but just know that you're still considered to be vulnerable."

"Gregory, enough! Okay, I'm sorry for whatever I did. I-I'm sorry if I...ruined your life. Or...I'm human," I whimpered, plopping my fucking stressed out ass onto a rock.

He stared at me intently and in a flash, he was right in front of my face. I guess he sensed the awkwardness and my aura of punching him in the face and looked down, shaking his head. Whispering ever so quietly, "You didn't ruin my life. You're just a dumb human like every other out there."

Well, ain't that rude! Also to the other beings on the Earth! "Like every 'dumb' human out there? Gregory, I am helping a family or Vampires for Godsakes. Sure, there's Bella Swan, but...hey, here I am. Doing something every other human may not have the chance of experiencing."

For the first time, he actually smiled a little, "You got guts human for being here right now."

I rolled my eyes, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means, that you're with one of the most dangerous guys on the Earth and you just slapped him, yelled at him, and is now only 5 inches away from him," He pointed out, cocking an eyebrow up. "Don't think that this whole...moment won't change anything though. I hate you too."

I scoffed, feeling played. I got up in confidence. "I'm heading home. Tell Cedric if he gets back that I got...sick and shit."

"Wait...you're not going to speak to him of what happened?" He smirked at me deviously.

Holy shit. He freaking smirked! Oh, that is so alien and...sexy! "Just smile more. It let's people calm down. Uh..bye...bastard."

"Fairwell...whore."

"Douche."

"Scumbag." He snapped back. Oh this is on.

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

"Rotton punk."

"Disastrous mistake."

This going to be a long night.

...

After 2 more hours of swearing at eachothers pie-hole, I finally reached home. For a guy from the medieval ages, he sure knows a lot of modern hissy names. I shuddered at some he actually called me. I nodded in approval. I think...we actually...coordinated tonight. In a way. It's just us. Our...enemyship has a tint of friendship in it when it comes to overpowering situation. Just as I was about to walk up the stairs, Auntie Dottie came into view.

"Hey honey! How was the date? And...why are you soaking?" She checked me over.

I chuckled, trying to think of a good enough explanation. "I...me and Cedric...passed a manor and there were sprinklers running! We couldn't resist!"

"You two should've! Look at you, wetting the nice carpet!" She scolded at me. I ran up the stairs, a smile on my face. I made my way past her, but she gripped my arm. "Did he make a move? Was it good? How did it-"

"Auntie! We didn't kiss! You should know me better than that. I don't kiss on the first date." I explained to her.

"Sorry, my bad! Well...g'night doll. I'm gonna hit the hay." She kissed me on the head before groggily dragging herself to her room. I climbed up the remaining flights of stairs.

I first headed into the bathroom to shower then changed into a pair of boxers, a white tank, and tied my hair up into a loose ponytail. I brushed my teeth and threw my damp laundry into my basket before jumping into my room. The dark room showed nothing, but the outline of a man.

What...the fuck! I swear if it's Rookery I won't hesitate to kick him in the balls! My hand reached over to dim the lanterns on.

There, I saw Cedric.

"Oh my God, Cedric. It's you. I was freaking out right there!" I giggled in relief.

He didn't respond, but his bright red eyes glowered at me. "So, it was just a plan?"

I was utterly confused, "W-what? I dunno what the eff' you're talking about."

I skipped over to bed, but was slightly feared that Cedric could be angry right now. "You sent me here to get your necklace so you can speak with Gregory alone. I knew..."

"Excuse me? I did not, in any way manipulate _you_ to talk to _Gregory_! So, don't blame me and secondly, what do you mean by: 'I knew'?" I shrieked, pulling myself off of my bed and glaring at him.

"Do not lie to me, Sawyer! I could practically feel the attraction floating around you! I knew you wanted him. Not me." He spat at my face.

"'Attraction'? Cedric I swore nothing happened! If..if you and me were supposedly in some sort of romantic relationship you'd trust me to be faithful!" I pushed him away from me. His hands grasped my upper arms extremely tightly. "O-ow! Cedric stop!"

"You think of me as that delusional? Well you thought wrong, Sawyer! I'm smarter than you think. More smarter than your precious lover!" He shook me violently.

I dazed off and swapped his arms off of me. "You're insane! Don't come near me anymore! Leave me alone. Leave the Sackville-Baggs alone! Leave Gregory-"

"Don't fucking say that name."

"Then stay away from me." I growled through my teeth. "Get out of my house. Get out! Damn now!"

He crept away, never turning. "You don't know what you have just signed for. Sawyer Thompson."

I groaned as he flew away steamingly. I pulled a fistful of my hair then kicked my chair over frustratingly. Great, two Vampies may want to kill me! Ain't I a keeper? Ahaha...no? Kay.

I fell face first onto my bed, obviously irritated and cooling off my heat. "Why me?"

I relaxed after a moment and got up to my feet. Why is Tony's room so quiet? Oh no. No way did he...

I ran out of my room, down the flights of stairs and barged right into the 8 year-old's room. Nothing. His messy bed was usual, but the clothing of his pj's lain on the floor looked untouched. That kid's got guts. I didn't waste anymore time, I grabbed a coat and my Uggs and tip-toed downstairs and outside. Ooooh, fucking chilly!

I traveled after a couple minutes and ended up at the cemetery.

_**'Please no Gregory or Cedric! Please no Cedric at least?' **_I pleaded in my mind as I crossed over th foggy area and back down to the opening. I got onto my butt, my legs dangling over the edge. I pushed myself over and fell in. I bent my knees so the impact wouldn't do much damage and it luckily didn't, but I did tumble around slightly. Regaining my balance and coordination, I heard angry yelling.

"Well what does it matter to you what I think? Or if I think?" Gregory's hellish Scottish voice boomed all around the tomb.

"Do not say that...I feel your sting." Fredrick said stiffly.

I followed their voices and ended up at the main foyer. All eyes snapped onto me, though one was missing. Where's that slutty Cedric? "H-hi...uhm...did Tony, somewhat, passed through here?"

"No, why? What has happened?" Rudolph panickly asked me, Anna also agreeing with worry in her eyes.

"I-I went down to check on him and he wasn't there!" I whimpered, my voice cracking. Wuh-hu-aoh, please don't get tear jerky right now!

"Could you please lower your voice?" Gregory annoyingly sneered at me.

Well, it was nice while it lasted just an hour ago.

"Sorry hun, but that won't happen if I'm freaking out!" I exasperated, breathing hyperventilatedly and pacing around.

"Do not stress yourself dear, I am sure Tony is safe...maybe a little lost, but your younger cousin is intelligent, so I doubt that." Freda assured before resting a hand on my small shoulder.

"My apologies. I guess, I'll go and search for him." I pursed my lips, turning around and walking out of the foyer.

Though as soon as I stepped foot through the threshold, a bright light emitted from behind. Ow! Motherfucker! My eyes were used and adjusted from the night or darkness, so a light like that coming out of the blue really hurt like Hell! The sound of the Sackville-Baggs screaming in pain and the sound of sizzling clenched my heart. I whipped around and saw Fredrick trying his best to block the others with his cloak, but it barely was any use. Shit.

Suddenly, my eye caught a flash of spiky blonde hair.

"Tony!" I called at him as he entered down the stairs. There were freaking stairs? Rah! Dammit! Man, I need my shades. There was an encaged light that surely belongs in a football stadium hanging right in the middle of the foyer. "Do something!"

He looked around confusingly before picking up a light weight rock and viciously throwing it at the light.

"Goal!" He fist pumped when it collided with the light.

It shorted out and shut down. The light was pulled up by whom I guess was that sick bastard, Rookery. Tony was talking to Rudolph about something very important from the looks on their faces.

"I-is everyone okay?"

I guess not since Fredrick collapsed onto Anna's lap. "Does everyone look okay!?"

Gregory had walked beside me, asking a rather rhetorical question. I crossed my arms and scoffed, "Sorry if I'm concerned, suh-her!"

"This must've been your plan huh?" He accused, all the goodness he had draining away.

"_**Excuse me**_? You think I planned _this_?" I gasped in disbelief.

"So the whole time back at the cliff was nothing..." He muttered, disgustingly staring at me.

He's never looked at me like that. Eventhough we're hateful enemies, he's never given me an expression that shown so much. I cringed, but my anger started phasing into tears.

"No it wasn't! I swe-"

"Then why did this note fall out of Rookery's jacket?" Cedric came walking into the foyer with a crinkled paper in his hand.

"What?" I breathed out, snatching the paper out of his pale hand. He smirked, shoving me on the shoulder.

_Dear Rookery,_

_I have completed the job on softening Gregory down. I cannot believe he's that stupid to think we actually got along at the beach! No way. Not with that monster! I hope to be payed very well, Rookery._

_From,  
Sawyer Thompson_

My shaking hands held a fake a piece of scrap that had exactly _my _writing on it. I would know because I always heart the dots on I's. Not only that, the tail of 'Y' curved up to form the 'E' in my name. I was the only one in the Thompson family to do that in print.

"I-I didn't write this! I swear to God!"

The Vampires flinched at the name. Gregory just grabbed the paper out of my hands. My heart beated faster than ever and there were tears rolling down my eyes. He crumpled the paper in one hand after he read every speck and word of it. He said a 3 words that signed my entire death contract and tore my heart in half:

"You betrayed us."

* * *

_**A/N: Mwahahaha! I am the queen of cliffhangers! Sawyer is in some deep quick sand you guys. Pray for her :P Anywho, review and I'll update! That's a gamble!**_

_**Love you all!**_


End file.
